


Titans And Time

by valblue1314



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Past Torture, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: Danny Fenton no longer exists, now going by the name Timepiece he has become Clockwork's apprentice and learns how to become the master of time. He is told to go to Jump City for an unknown reason and gets caught up in something he'd rather stay out of. He ends up meeting a group of heroes that will soon become the Teen Titans and Timepiece wonders how the hell he let himself get dragged into all of this.





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is confused this is basically me writing Timepiece into the Teen Titan series. I came up with this version of Danny not too long ago and I'm doing this to get to know his character more if that makes sense. Keep in mind that I will be changing some stuff to accommodate Timepiece, if you don't like it you don't have to read it.

He didn’t know why he was told to come here, he was told it was part of his training but what about this could be for training? From what he was seeing there was no reason for him to be here, he’d be more useful in the middle of nowhere. But he wasn’t one to question his orders, honestly they weren’t even orders which is why he was okay with coming here.

He sighed as he wondered what he was doing there, when he saw a green light streak across the sky he felt like he had his answer. Another piece fell into place, maybe this would turn out to be interesting after all, but what was he supposed to do? He shrugged, he’d find out in due time, for now he decided to head toward where that green streak landed, it was more then a strange light.

The first thing he saw when he got there was a boy dressed in a costume fighting a girl, he was supplied with the boys name. Robin was the name he went by, though his real name was Richard Grayson, a secret he would have to keep. The girl was a bit of a mystery to him though, she was obviously alien but he couldn’t find her name.

He couldn’t exhaust himself finding her name though, for now he would watch, if he needed to step in he would. The girl lifted a car with only her foot and kicked it at Robin and he was a bit surprised, “Well then, that’s interesting.”

Robin and the girl fought again, Robin hit her with his bo staff and she fell into a car, Robin’s bo staff crumbled in his hands. Just as the girl went to attack Robin again a green ram slammed into her side, it morphed into a human and saluted Robin. “Ex Doom Patrol member Beastboy sir, how may I help-.”

He suddenly stopped talking and his eyes widened before he spoke again, “Wowzers, you’re Robin aren’t you sir?”

He saluted Robin again and the boy wonder seemed to have mixed emotions about what just happened. “Well you can start by not calling me sir.”

Beastboy looked absolutely awe struck, “Well let me just say that it’s a real honor to be-.”

Robin cut him off, “Beastboy was it?”

“Yes sir.”

Robin pointed to his left, the alien girl lifted a bus over her head and threw it at the two, they both dodged and a large figure came out of nowhere. He caught the bus, which he found a bit impressive, before tossing it to the side, “Yo, who’s here messing up my neighborhood?!”

Beastboy pointed to the girl, “She started it!”

He started to zone out, he felt what one might mistake for an earthquake as he thought to himself again. It was obvious that something was going on, that much he would admit, but he still didn’t understand why it was necessary for him to be here. When he saw that the girl was destroying the city and the three were likely to get caught in the crossfire he decided to act.

He grabbed the three and took cover behind the bus, he didn’t want to get involved but this situation seemed to call for it. He looked at the three, “You know, running in blind might not have been the best idea.”

The three looked at him, he was wearing white boots that almost reached his knees, black pants, a white belt, white gloves, and a black shirt with a white symbol on it. The symbol was a gear with a clock inside it, the clock looked like it was broken, it had a thin crack on the face of it. He had a black cloak on and the hood was currently up but he didn’t really care if it was up or not.

But the strangest thing to the three was that he was wearing what looked like a pocket watch, it was secured around his waist by a chain like a belt. The chain wasn’t too thin so the pocket watch would fall but it wasn’t very thick either, it was a normal pocket watch chain. It was on his left side but not on his hip, they all thought he was a very interesting character, and where did he even come from?

Beastboy looked shocked and confused, “Um, who are you?”

“It doesn’t matter, what does matter is that this is getting out of hand.”

He felt someone staring at him and he realized that it was Robin, he didn’t know why the hero was staring at him but he didn’t question it. Cyborg speaking seemed to snap him out of it, “Girl’s gonna wreck the whole city.”

Robin seemed to be back in the game, “I won’t let her, I won’t lose this fight.”

Robin then left the cover of the bus to attack the girl and he sighed, how was it that he could be so stupid as to run right in again when he almost died ten seconds ago? The other two followed him but they were thankfully stopped by a black barrier that looked like a large bird, a new hero has emerged.

A girl appeared behind the three and spoke, “Maybe fighting isn’t the answer.”

He smirked, someone was finally making sense, “I would listen to her, charging in didn’t turn out well for you last time.”

The three looked from the girl to him and back again, Robin looked at the alien girl in contemplation for a minute. “Stand down.”

The large teen in a hoodie looked at him, “What, you think you the boss or somethin’?”

Robin looked at him, “Just give me a chance.” He didn’t want for a reply as he started walking toward the girl, when he got too close the girl stood up. Her hands glowed a light green and it looked like she was going to attack Robin again and she said something he couldn’t understand.

Robin backed up a little and put his hands up to show he wasn’t trying to hurt her, “Easy, my name is Robin, and I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to help.” He reached for something in his belt and the girl spoke again, she probably thought he was taking out a weapon. Robin held up a tool, “It’s okay, look.”

After a few seconds Robin used the tool to get the handcuffs the girl had on off and her eyes stopped glowing green. The girl rubbed her wrists once they were off and Robin spoke, “There, now maybe we can be-.”

He was cut off when the girl kissed him and everyone looked shocked, he hadn’t seen this coming but he wasn’t as surprised as the others. The girl then pushed Robin to the ground, “If you wish not to be destroyed you will leave me alone.”

He blinked before mumbling, “Bipolar much?” Of course no one else heard him but still, for some reason part of him felt mad about what he just saw but he didn’t know why. The alien girl flew off and they all stared at her for a few seconds before Beastboy spoke, “So, I’m Beastboy, who are you?”

Everyone paused for a second, he looked around at the damage the girl caused and Cyborg spoke while ignoring what Beastboy said. “Well, whoever she was, the girl sure knows how to make an impression.”

Beastboy smiled, “I think we made a pretty good impression, crazy space girl’s gone, the city’s saved, mission accomplished.” He looked to Robin, “Right sir?”

Robin looked at him, “Seriously, stop calling me that.”

Beastboy saluted him, “Roger.” He thought for a second, it had been a long time since he’d been around people that were so interesting. This whole thing had been chaotic but part of him was glad he came here, even if he didn’t know why he was here.

Robin spoke, “We’re done here, I appreciate the help.”

Robin began to walk away and he mentally sighed, he could see that this wasn’t the end, time would push them back together soon. The girl wearing a blue cloak spoke, “You’re going to track down the alien?”

Robin didn’t even look back, “I have to find out if she’s a threat.”

The large teen spoke, “More like find out if she’ll give him another kiss.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that, it was a small laugh but a laugh nonetheless, it just surprised him because he didn’t usually laugh. Beastboy ran after Robin, “Hey sir, I mean Robin, do you maybe-.”

Robin cut him off, “Sorry, I just went solo, I’m not really looking to join a team.”

Robin started walking away again and Beastboy finished his sentence, “Need a sidekick?”

He actually felt bad for the kid, maybe he could do something later, but right now he had to figure out why he was here. The large teen started walking away and the girl turned her back, Beastboy spoke to them, “You guys want to get a pizza?”

Beastboy quickly walked to the girl’s side and the girl glanced at him, “I shouldn’t.”

The girl started walking away and Beastboy decided to catch up with the large teen, “Guess it’s you and me then huh? Cool, I haven’t really had anybody to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol, this is gonna be fun. Can we play video game-.”

The teen suddenly stopped walking and Beastboy ran into him, the teen pulled down his hood and turned to Beastboy. “There, take a good long look, I had an accident and now I’m a monster alright, a cyborg.”

He looked at the teen, this wasn’t strange to him, he knew Skulker after all, not to mention all of the other ghosts in the ghost zone. Beastboy looked at him, “Cyborg? Cool!” He started looking at other parts of the teen, “You’re like Botman 2.0.”

Cyborg looked at him, “You’re a weird little dude you know that?”

Beastboy laughed, “You called me dude.”

Cyborg put his hood up again and started walking away and Beastboy called after him but Cyborg wasn’t listening. He shook his head when all of a sudden he heard a rumbling and everything got darker, he looked up and Beastboy shouted. “Dude!”

It looked like a large ship was passing over them, this wasn’t good, Robin ran back over, Beastboy caught up to Cyborg again, and he went over to them as well. The girl in the blue cloak wasn’t too far behind and he wondered what the hell was happening now. The ship dropped something on an island not too far from the shoreline and Cyborg spoke, “Looks like space girl has friends.”

He spoke, “More like enemies.”

Robin looked at him, he was probably wondering why he was so sure that they were the girl’s enemies. All of a sudden the thing the ship dropped created a projection of another alien, “People of Earth, we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner. A very dangerous prisoner, do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage.”

“But if you attempt to assist her your destruction will be absolute.” The projection then disappeared and he bit back a growl, they were lying, she wasn’t a prisoner, and now he was angry.

Cyborg spoke, “That’s a big ship.”

The ship opened up and aliens started flying out, Beastboy spoke, “And those are some scary looking aliens.”

The girl spoke, “They told us not to interfere.”

He stayed silent, it wasn’t his place to mess with these events, they had to come to a decision on their own. Cyborg looked at Robin, “You’re still going after her aren’t you?”

Robin nodded and Beastboy spoke, “Can we come too?”

Robin smiled a little, “I suppose I could team up, just this once.” They all smiled a little and started to walk away, the girl stayed where she was and looked at the ground though. Robin looked at her, “You in?”

She looked up and saw that they were all looking at her, she turned away a little, “I’m not the hero type. Trust me, if you knew what I really am you wouldn’t want me around.”

She turned her back on them and Robin stepped closer before putting a hand on her shoulder, “I know enough.”

She smiled a little and Robin smiled back, he was starting to like these guys, he knew he shouldn’t but he did. The group then started walking to find the alien girl and they ended up in an alley and they saw several of the aliens destroying things. How anyone could call this minimal damage was beyond him, it irritated him a hell of a lot.

They all ducked back into the alley and Robin spoke, “We need some way to track her.”

The girl spoke, “She’s near.” The other three stared at her and she seemed slightly embarrassed, “I can sense things.”

He spoke, “She’s in a movie store, though I can’t give you specific directions.”

Cyborg looked at him, “How do you know that?”

“She can sense things, I can see them, well, bits and pieces but still.”

Beastboy spoke, “I’ll see if I can pick up her scent.”

He then turned into a dog and started sniffing the ground to try and find the girl, Cyborg, lifted the right arm of his hoodie. “There’s a sonic analyzer built into my arm, if she’s around I’ll hear it.”

He pressed a button to activate it and Robin spoke, “Good.”

Beastboy spoke, “I’ve got her trail!”

He morphed again and Cyborg spoke, “And I can hear her heartbeat.” They all ran in the direction the girl was in and ended up at a movie store, just like he said, and part of the wall seemed to be melted.

They all walked in and found the girl eating the movie snack, she didn’t even take the wrappers off the candy. Beastboy spoke, “Uh, those taste better without the wrapper.”

The girl paused before turning to them, it looked like she was going to attack again and he instinctively went for his pocket watch. Robin seemed to notice but he chose to try and calm the girl down, “It’s alright, we’re friends remember?”

The girl glared at them, “Friends, why, for what purpose did you free me?”

Everyone but him looked nervous and Robin spoke, “Just trying to be nice.”

The girl looked very slightly confused now, “Nice, we do not have this word on my planet, closest is rutha, weak.”

Many of them looked shocked before Cyborg spoke, “Well around here nice means nice, and if you want us to keep being nice you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner.”

The girl paused for a second and he spoke, “You’re not a criminal, that much I can see, so why?”

The girl seemed to calm down, she almost looked sad, “Not prisoner, I am prize, the gordanians deliver me to the citadel, to live out my days as their servant.” He stopped for a second, this story sounded familiar, but it was like the version he knew was a little different.

The girl in the blue cloak spoke, “And the citadel are?”

“Not nice.”

He’d had enough, everything he was hearing made his blood boil, “Then we won’t let them take you, you have my word.”

Robin spoke, “I agree, not if I have anything to say about it.”

Beastboy spoke, “Um, don’t you mean we?”

All of a sudden one of the walls was blasted open and he had to think fast, he created a shield around them before any of them were seriously hurt. He let it drop when they were safe and they saw several of the aliens standing there, this wasn’t going to end well. One of the spoke, “Seize her!”

The aliens attacked and the teens met them full force, he didn’t go easy on them, they were really pissing him off. One of the aliens managed to get the alien girl outside and pin her to the road, he blasted the alien off of her and she smiled at him. More of the aliens attacked and he saw that one was sneaking up behind Robin, he wouldn’t be able to dodge.

He kicked the alien away and blasted the one Robin was fighting, he smiled and nodded, he smiled back. After another minute or two of fighting the alien ran away and the alien girl looked at them, “I believe your expression is thanks.”

Cyborg looked at his clothes, “Oh man, my suit.”

Beastboy smiled, “So, you look way cooler without it.”

Cyborg glared at him a little, “Yeah, like I’m taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask.”

Beastboy’s ears flattened a little, “Goofy, my mask is cool, isn’t it?” He looked to the girl in blue, “Raven?”

They both shook their heads and he felt like he missed something, though he had been spacing out recently. He likely missed when she said her name, either way he mentally shrugged, he would have found her name eventually anyway. Beastboy spoke again, “But what about my secret identity.”

Raven spoke, “What secret identity, you’re green.”

Beastboy looked a bit put out and he chose to stay silent, he didn’t have a say in this, it would be best for everyone of he kept his mouth shut. Beastboy tried to think of something to say but he eventually just took off his mask and Robin spoke. “This isn’t over, now that we’ve interfered-.”

Th alien girl cut him off, “Trogar will strike harder, it is only a matter of-.”

She was cut off by the projection, he almost smirked, time was his specialty, he could give them all the time they needed if he wanted to. He idly listened to what the projection was saying, it was the usual destroy the city speech, just slightly revised. The ship flew over the city and something that he guessed was a canon started to charge, Raven spoke, “Great.”

Beastboy spoke, “So after trashing the pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we’ve managed to make the huge space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?”

Cyborg spoke, “Go team.” That was some heavy sarcasm, it was almost visible.

The girl spoke, “All the fault is yours, I commanded you leave me alone but you insisted upon the being nice.”

Robin looked pissed, “My fault, you blast me, you kiss me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?”

He facepalmed and shook his head, should he mention that he could easily stop the aliens and destroy their weapon? Maybe, but he was only allowed to do things like that if it was absolutely necessary, he had to stay out of this. Cyborg and Beastboy started arguing and Raven seemed to get fed up with it, “Quiet!”

They all stopped and Raven seemed to be slightly embarrassed by her outburst and he spoke, “Fighting won’t solve anything. You can’t change the past and time isn’t going to wait for you to stop acting like children. We have two options, we can either try and stop them or run like hell and hope we don’t die, personally I’m going with the former.”

Robin spoke, “He’s right, it doesn’t matter how we got into this mess, we’re in it, and we will get out of it, together.” The others all looked at Robin before they nodded and Robin smirked, “Come on, we’ve got a city to save.”

They eventually got onto the ship, Raven used her powers to get them up there and when they were safely on board Beastboy shivered, “That dark energy stuff gives me the-.” He stopped when he looked at Raven, “I mean, it’s cool.”

He rolled his eyes slightly and Robin looked out of the hallway they were in, “We have to get to the firing controls, there isn’t much time.”

Robin started walking down one of the hallways and they all followed him, he noticed that Raven stayed behind. He and Cyborg went up to her and Cyborg spoke, “Mind telling us why you’re always by yourself?”

Raven looked at them, “You heard the kid, I don’t exactly fit in.”

He spoke, “He’s green, she’s from space, he’s half metal, and I’m, well, let’s just say I’m not exactly normal either, you won’t have trouble fitting in here.”

The two led Raven back to the rest of the group, Robin smiled at the girl and she seemed to be blushing. He once again felt angry when he saw that but he still didn’t know why, he’d have to ask when he got back. Beastboy suddenly spoke, “Uh, guys, I think they know we’re here.”

All of a sudden they were surrounded, they all looked around before attacking the aliens, he felt a little tired now, he was using one of his abilities too much. Nonetheless he still pressed on and they ended up in the control room after blasting the door open. Robin spoke, “We’re not six heroes, we’re one team.”

He wanted to say he wasn’t a hero but then he stopped, this was why he was sent here, to help them, to stop these aliens. If that was his purpose for being here then he would do it, even if it killed him, which at this rate it might. The aliens attacked the heroes and they met them head on, one of the aliens eventually managed to throw Beastboy into a wall.

Raven protected him but the alien was too strong, just when she was about to get hurt Robin jumped onto the alien’s back. The alien managed to grab him and throw him off, Robin managed to land n his feet, he attacked the alien again but the alien threw him against a wall too. He growled he wanted to attack the alien but he had to make sure Robin was okay first.

Robin looked like he’d have a few new bruises in the morning but he was still conscious which was good. Cyborg and the girl attacked the alien but he was too strong and threw them in the same direction it had thrown Robin. Robin looked at Cyborg’s arm which seemed to be a little messed up, “Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?”

Cyborg looked at his arm, “I can try.”

He glared at the alien, “I’ve had enough.” He stood up and walked closer to the alien, “I’m giving you one chance, if you don’t leave now I will stop you.”

The others looked at him like he was crazy and Trogar laughed, “You think you can defeat me, you’re just a weak and pathetic human.”

He smirked, “Who ever said I was human.” Trogar looked a bit stunned and he punched the alien in the face, the attack caused the alien to take a few steps back. He glared at him before trying to punch him and he smirked, “Time out.”

He pressed the button on his pocket watch and everything froze, he flew behind the alien without a care in the world. “Time in.” He blasted the alien and everyone’s eyes widened, they hadn’t seen him move, they didn’t know what just happened.

Trogar seemed to get even more mad and he grabbed him before he could reach for his pocket watch. Trogar smirked, then Raven spoke, “Get away from my friends.” She said three words and there was a large explosion, Trogar let him go and he knew he was going to have a few bruises. The ship went down and crashed into the ocean, Trogar walked up to Raven who was supporting a hurt Beastboy.

He was about to attack them when Cyborg blasted him in the back, Trogar fell and Cyborg looked at them. “Alright, I’m only going to say this once, booyah.”

He smirked, that wasn’t going to be the last time he said that, he got up and the heroes made their way off the ship. The sun started to rise and they were all staring out at the city, aside from the alien girl who was MIA at the moment. Raven spoke, “That’s quite a view.”

Cyborg spoke, “Somebody outta build a house out here.”

Beastboy spoke, “Yeah, if you like sunshine, and the beach.”

Raven laughed a little, “You know, you’re kind of funny.”

Beastboy looked ecstatic when he heard that, “You think I’m funny, oh, dude, I know some jokes!”

He smiled and ignored what Beastboy and Raven were saying, he looked at Cyborg, “Something tells me someone might, and soon.”

They all stared at the city again before they heard someone talk behind them, “Please, I look nice?”

They all turned and saw the alien girl standing there in new clothes, Robin eventually spoke, “I still don’t know your name.”

“In your language it would be Starfire.”

Robin smiled, “Welcome to Earth Starfire.”

Starfire smiled, “I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission to remain here, where the people are most strange, but also most kind.”

Starfire blushed but Robin seemed oblivious and Raven spoke, “You don’t need to ask our permission.”

Robin spoke, “But if you want our friendship you’ve got it.”

They all smiled before Beastboy spoke, “Oh, we still don’t know your name yet!”

Beastboy looked at him and he blinked in surprise, he hadn’t thought anyone would care enough to ask. They all looked at him expectantly and he mentally sighed, “You can call me Timepiece.”

Cyborg gave him a questioning look, “Timepiece?”

“It’s a long story.”

Cyborg shrugged, “Well, looks like we could all use some new friends.”

Beastboy spoke, “Besides, we kind of made a good team.”

Robin smirked, “I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these.” He showed them what looked like communicators, Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven each took one.

Cyborg smiled, “Made them out of my own circuits.”

Robin looked at Timepiece, “We made one for you too.”

He looked away for a second, “I can’t stay, I have somewhere else I need to be.”

Robin walked up to him and put the communicator in his hand, “Take it anyway, if there’s trouble you know who to call.”

He smiled just a little, “Fine, it can’t hurt I guess, and besides, something tells me that time will bring us together again.”

All of a sudden a blue portal opened up several feet away, the heroes stared at it and he spoke, “And that’s my cue.”

He walked toward the portal but he stopped right in front of it and looked at them, “If I’m ever around I’ll drop by.” With that he walked into the portal and disappeared, the heroes stared at where he disappeared. Robin felt a bit sad when he saw him leave but he was happy knowing they’d see him again.

Timepiece appeared next to Clockwork who was looking into the time mirrors and he looked at his mentor. “You’re planning something aren’t you?”

Clockwork smiled, “Perhaps, but it was nice to see you talking to people your own age.”

“But I used my time powers, and I’m not supposed to change major events.”

“You didn’t, you aided in an event that was supposed to happen.” He looked away and Clockwork finally looked at him, “You’re allowed to join them if you wish, you’ll still have to come here to train but you can join that team.”

Timepiece looked at his mentor, “I can?”

Clockwork smiled, “If you wish.”

Timepiece smiled and stood next to his mentor watching the time mirrors, he hadn’t been this happy in a while.


	2. The Hive

Timepiece had been keeping an eye on the heroes ever since he first met them, he stopped by to say hi occasionally. They had built a tower on the island outside the city and had become the cities heroes, the people already loved them. They called themselves the Teen Titans now, Robin was their leader and they had been getting along fairly well.

He was currently watching Cyborg and Beastboy fight, Raven eventually got involved because they were being too loud. When Robin and Starfire walked in and Robin tried to stop them from fighting while Starfire went to get food to hopefully calm them down. When he saw inside the fridge he grimaced, there was blue mold on everything, it was horrifying.

Clockwork floated into the room after Starfire blasted the mold and it got everywhere, Timepiece waved his hand and the image disappeared. He turned to the master of time, “The Observants giving you a hard time?”

Clockwork nodded, “They had some grievances, I’m honestly considering overthrowing them so they can’t give me headaches anymore.”

He laughed a little, “If you do then tell me so I can help, they’re annoying as hell.”

Clockwork smiled and floated over to the mirrors, “For now we will simply have to endure their constant whining.” Clockwork brought up a few images and Timepiece looked at them, he could see the Justice League, a few rogue heroes, and some other events that weren’t as eye catching.

The two watched the mirrors for what must have been almost an hour before Timepiece decided to bring up the Titan’s timeline. Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven were in the tower, something happened but he didn’t know what, and why wasn’t Robin there? He brought up Robin’s timeline and saw that he was in the sewer and it looked like he was unconscious.

Timepiece’s eyes widened, he looked at Clockwork and his mentor opened a portal before he could say anything. Timepiece went through the portal and searched the sewers to find Robin, it didn’t take very long to find him though. The halfa pulled him into one of the service pipes and looked him over, he had a cut on his side.

Timepiece used his pocket watch to pause time before getting medical supplies and heading back to the hero. He unstopped time and took care of the wound, it was deeper then he would have liked but he’d be fine. Now all he could do was wait, once Robin woke up he could figure out what the hell was going on.

He wasn’t sure how long it took the boy wonder to wake up but when he did he groaned and sat up. Timepiece looked at him, “So you’re finally awake.”

Robin’s eyes widened and he looked at him, “Timepiece?”

He nodded, “What the hell happened?”

Robin looked away for a second, “We were fighting this group called the Hive, I fell through the road and ended up down here. I must have blacked out, but how did you find me, and what happened to the others?”

Timepiece ran a hand through his hair, “Let’s just focus on finding the others.”

Robin nodded and the halfa stood up, he offered Robin his hand and the hero took it before he smiled. “Thanks.”

Timepiece felt himself blush just a little and he looked away, “Don’t thank me yet, we still have to find the others.”

The two left the sewers and Robin seemed to realize that he was injured, when he checked the injury he saw that it had already been taken care of. He knew Timepiece must have done it, he looked at his mysterious friend and wondered what was going on. How did he find him, why was he there, and why did he avoid telling him how he got there?

He avoided questions sometimes, he was fairly good at changing the subject without others noticing. It took Robin some time to notice it, now that he did he wanted to know why he avoided those questions, what was he hiding? Robin shook his head, he couldn’t focus on that now, the others could be in trouble and he had to help them.

Timepiece lead Robin to the bay, as they were walking they could hear shouting, “Don’t you get it, they won, we lost, it’s over!”

The two looked at each other and there was a pause, before they heard Beastboy speak, “So, the Teen Titans are finished?”

Robin crossed his arms and spoke, “Not yet.” The others looked at them and Robin smiled, “Not if we can help it.”

Beastboy looked at Timepiece, “Timepiece, you’re here!”

Timepiece shrugged, “I was in the neighborhood.” Robin glanced at him and smiled before looking at the other Titans, they had to make a plan. By nightfall the Hive was already changing the tower from a T to an H and Timepiece wasn’t too happy about it.

When Cyborg’s arm activated the alarm system the plan was set in motion, Cyborg’s arm tied up Gizmo and drug him through the air vents. Raven used her powers to grab Jinx and pull her through the ceiling, and Mammoth was blasted out of the room by a certain halfa. Jinx was taken to the roof, Gizmo busted through the air vents and was practically thrown into Jinx.

Mammoth was blasted through the doors to the roof and just like that the tree were standing on the towers rooftop. Robin caught his belt as it flew through the air, “Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration but like I said, this isn’t over.”

He put on his belt and the other Titans were behind him, Timepiece had decided to stick around so he was there as well. Cyborg spoke as he reattached his arm, “It’s just gettin’ started.”

The three got up and Jinx spoke, “Attack pattern alpha.” She attacked them with her magic and all of the Titans moved out of the way, did they really think the same trick would work twice?

Mammoth attacked Beastboy while Jinx attacked Cyborg, Starfire went after Jinx who dodged Starfire’s blasts. Gizmo jumped onto Cyborg’s back, “Hey robo wimp, feel like gettin’ hacked?”

Cyborg looked at him, “Nope, how about you, Robin, now!” All of a sudden Robin jumped out and attacked something to Gizmo's pack, he started yelling for someone to get it off him. Timepiece smirked, “Nice one.”

Robin laughed a little and smiled, Timepiece was sure he was just seeing things but for a second he thought Robin was blushing. Meanwhile, Starfire chased Jinx before she suddenly stopped and yelled, “Beastboy, now.”

The green teen gave her a two fingered salute before jumped from one of the support beams and turning into a small monkey. He landed on Jinx and the pink haired girl tried to get Beastboy off of her, she used her powers before prying him off of her and throwing him. Beastboy turned back and landed on the ground, “Your luck just ran out.”

He then turned into a bird and flew away, Jinx looked confused before the support beams started to shake and crash down around her. Meanwhile, Raven was keeping Mammoth busy and Timepiece had joined in to help her. Cyborg then shouldered the hairy teen to the ground, when he got up Beastboy was there and he had turned into a dinosaur.

Mammoth yelled like a girl before running in the opposite direction, Starfire then blasted him as he ran. Then Robin and Timepiece ended it by kicking the teen in the chest at the same time, Mammoth hit Gizmo and Jinx, the two didn’t have time to move. Gizmo tried to get out from under Mammoth and spoke, “Cram it, I’m callin’ Slade.”

Robin grabbed Gizmo and held him by the front of his shirt, “Who is Slade?”

Gizmo smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know barf brain?”

Timepiece thought for a second, he couldn’t see anything about someone called Slade, at least, not yet. He could only see bits and pieces of time, unlike Clockwork, and he didn’t get to choose what he saw. Timepiece mentally sighed before the Titans decided to take the three to the police, the halfa was just glad this was over.

When the Titans got back they went to do their own things, eventually he heard Beastboy scream and he winced. “This is the worst thing that could ever happen, my tunes, they’ve been alphabetized, how am I never going to find anything?”

Timepiece looked slightly confused, “Um.”

Robin, who was standing next to him, just shook his head, “Just leave him be.”

Timepiece just shrugged before Raven spoke, “They went into my room, no one should ever go into my room.”

Starfire gasped, “Someone has disposed of all our blue furry food.”

Timepiece spoke, “I think it’s for the best.”

Robin nodded in agreement and Cyborg spoke, “You gotta be kidding me, the whole place gets cleaned and I still can’t find the-.”

He was cut off when Robin whistled and pointed to the remote which was sitting on the table. Robin sat down with the remote and the rest of the Titans gathered around as well, Starfire looked at Timepiece, “Timepiece, do you wish to join us?”

Timepiece shrugged, he might as well since he didn’t have anything better to do, he sat on the couch next to Robin. He pulled his black cloak a little closer around himself and absentmindedly messed with his pocket watch. Clockwork actually said he could join the Titans if he wanted to, maybe he would, he’d have to think about it.


	3. Thunder And Lightning

Timepiece was lazing around the clock tower, he was bored, very bored, and he didn’t have anything to do. He was done training for the day, he studied, and he was bored with playing video games and reading books. Right now he was listening to the ticking in the tower, the gears turning, and wondering how he could ease his boredom.

So when Clockwork floated in and said his name he was at attention within seconds, he was really hoping Clockwork would give him something to do. Clockwork looked at his apprentice, “I have a task for you.”

Timepiece could tell that this would be interesting, “What is it?”

“Two brothers are causing trouble in the human realm, Thunder and Lightning, you are to help stop them.”

Timepiece looked slightly confused, “But don’t other people usually handle things like that?”

Clockwork nodded, “Usually yes, but those Titans have already gotten involved and you seemed like the best person to send.”

Timepiece somehow looked even more alert and he nodded, “Then I’ll take care of it.”

Clockwork smiled a little and created a portal, “Just be careful, you know how bad these things can get.”

Timepiece smiled a little and nodded again before leaving, he appeared in Jump City and he headed toward the bridge where Thunder and Lightning were. Robin was dodging Thunder’s attacks when Timepiece blasted him in the chest and Robin looked at who helped him. The boy wonder smiled at the halfa and he smiled back, “Need a hand?”

Robin’s smile widened, “I’d appreciate it.”

Timepiece landed next to Robin and saw that Raven was currently fighting Lightning, Beastboy came up behind him and grabbed him but Lightning zapped him. Beastboy morphed from a panda back to a human. Beastboy rubbed his head before he saw that Thunder was standing in front of him.

Thunder spoke, “You’re power of the animals is impressive green one, rise so we may do battle.”

Beastboy looked up at him, “Why are you doing this?”

Thunder smiled casually, “Because it is not sporting to attack an unready opponent.”

“No, why are you wrecking everything?”

Thunder looked away in thought and his smile fell, “Uh, because it is amusing.”

Beastboy glared at him a little, “Do they look amused?”

He gestured toward some bystanders and Thunder spoke, “I-.”

Beasyboy cut him off, “This isn’t funny, it’s wrong.”

Lightning then zapped Beastboy which threw him back and Lightning stood next to his brother, “Ah the thrill of victory, come Thunder, we shall seek more amusement.”

The two disappeared and Beastboy sat up, he shook his head to clear it and saw that Starfire was floating next to him, “Wow, that was a shock.” Starfire looked away with a huff and Beastboy frowned, “So, I’m guessing you’re still mad?”

Timepiece looked slightly confused, “Did I miss something?”

Robin mentally sighed, “I’ll explain later.”

Timepiece just nodded and the rest of the Titans gathered around Robin as the boy wonder dusted himself off. “Okay team, we have to find those guys before they do anymore damage, Cyborg search the west side, Raven the East, Timepiece, you and I’ll take downtown, Beastboy, you and Star scan from the skies.”

Beastboy glanced at Starfire who was turned away from him with her arms crossed, “Um, maybe Cyborg should come with me instead.”

Robin raised an eyebrow, “Cyborg can’t fly.”

Beastboy looked a bit let down, “Oh, yeah.”

Cyborg walked up to Beastboy and pinched his cheek, “Have a nice flight my little clorbag.”

Timepiece was beyond confused now, what the fuck happened since the last time he saw the Titans? He looks away from the mirrors for a few hours and suddenly everything goes wrong, what the hell? The Titans split up to search their designated parts of the city, Timepiece flew close to Robin so they could talk.

Robin was currently telling the halfa why Starfire was mad at Beastboy, when he was done with the story Timepiece shook his head. “Why does it seem like things like this always happen when I’m not paying attention. First Blackfire, then you and Cyborg fought, and now this, what is with you heroes and having shit happen whenever someone turns their back?”

Robin paused for a second, “I didn’t tell you about Blackfire, or my fight with Cyborg, how did you know about that?”

Timepiece froze, shit, he fucked up, technically it wasn’t against the rules to tell people that he was Clockwork’s apprentice, or about his powers, but still. Robin’s eyes narrowed at him, “How did you know about all of that, and while we’re here, who are you?”

Timepiece looked away before he sighed, “It’s complicated, and you might not believe me, but if I tell you then you can’t tell anyone.”

Robin thought for a second before he nodded, “So how did you know all of that?”

Timepiece took a deep breath, “I’m the apprentice of the master of time, I can see bits and pieces of time. Things that can happen, the past is easy to see, the present isn’t too hard either, but seeing into the future is hard for me. I can see small, insignificant things, and some parts of major events, but seeing a specific thing is difficult.”

“It’s exhausting both physically and mentally, that’s why I know some things but not everything, it’s difficult to see. The reason I know about what’s been going on is because my mentor keeps an eye on the timelines. I check on all of you from time to time, that’s how I knew you were in the sewer when the Hive attacked, and about everything else.”

Robin’s eyes widened, “You can see time?”

Timepiece nodded, “With more training I’ll be able to see all of time, every possibility, but for now I can only see a few things.”

Robin processed what he said for a second, “Can you do other things?”

He nodded again, “I can stop time, my pocket watch makes it easier to do which is why I always have it with me but I can still do it. And like I said before, I still need more training but I at least have that power, though I’m not allowed to use it much.”

Robin paused again, he was expecting Timepiece to tell him something hard to believe but he couldn’t have imagined this. Robin hesitated before he spoke, “So who were you, before being the master of time’s apprentice I mean.”

Timepiece looked away again, this wasn’t going to be fun, “I don’t know.”

Robin looked confused, “You don’t know?”

“I can’t remember, I lost my memories before I became, well, this, I can’t remember when I was human. Clockwork gave me my name, he gave me a home, a purpose, somewhere that I could belong despite what I am. He’s the first person I can ever remember being nice to me, so I don’t care who I was, I don’t think I’d like my past anyway.”

Robin stared at Timepiece in shock and sadness, he honestly wouldn’t have guessed that Timepiece felt this way. He seemed confused and afraid, it actually broke his heart to see, before he knew it he hugged Timepiece. He seemed a bit shocked and Robin spoke, “It’s okay if you don’t remember, you’re still my friend.”

Timepiece was frozen in shock for a few minutes before he hugged Robin back, when they let go of each other they both looked away and blushed. Timepiece spoke, “We should look for Thunder and Lightning.”

Robin nodded, “Let’s go.”

The two went back to searching for the brothers, when Beastboy and Starfire contacted them saying they saw the brothers they headed to where the two were. The were soon able to track down the brothers just as a giant flame monster showed up, well shit. The flame monster turned toward them and Robin spoke, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you, play with fire, and your going to get burned.”

The monster then sent a wave of fire at them and they all ran to get away from the attack and Robin looked up with wide eyes. The monster practically toppled the trees in it’s way and set the forest on fire as it headed towards town. The heroes ran after the monster and Robin shouted, “Titans, go!”

Raven flew over them and spoke, “Flames can’t spread if there’s nothing to burn.”

She used her powers to tear trees out of the ground and Robin spoke, “Good idea Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, help her out.”

The two went to help Raven tear the trees out of the ground and Timepiece decided to help, he tore trees out of the ground with his powers which he found slightly tiring. Cyborg used his canon to send a huge wave of dirt at the monster, Beastboy spoke, “Is he out?”

The monster suddenly rose over the smoke and roared, Timepiece was going to guess that he wasn’t out yet. Raven spoke, “You had to ask.”

Robin looked up the hill and saw an old man with Thunder and Lightning, the two brothers went to fight the Titans and Robin went after the old man. The monster continued walking toward town and Raven tried to use her powers to put the monster out. It worked for a few seconds before it burst into flames again, Raven gasped before the thing practically went supernova.

Cyborg was forced to the ground and Starfire and Raven went to help him up but they were soon hit by a bolt of lightning. Timepiece looked from the heroes to the monster, he couldn’t deal both situations, he had to choose which one to stop. Timepiece soon decided to fight the monster, he wanted to help the others but he had to worry about the monster.

He started hitting the monster with ice blasts and the thing tried to hit him out of the sky, he dodged the attacks and kept firing. Timepiece caught glimpses of Robin fighting the old man, then he saw that Thunder and Lightning were fighting. The other heroes eventually started spraying water on it, the monster backed up a bit before it managed to grab him.

Timepiece bit back a yell, his core protected him to a certain point but the monster was starting to burn him. He struggled to loosen the monsters grip but he couldn’t, he used all the energy he could to send out a chilling power from his core. Ice grew on the monster's arm and it dropped him, Timepiece managed to stay in the air and he growled.

He reached for his pocket watch, “Time out!”

While time was frozen he flew around the monster and sent ice blasts at it that froze in the air. He reached for his pocket watch again, “Time in!”

When time started again the blasts hit the monster and ice grew from where it was hit by the blasts. The Titans and the brothers looked shocked but the Titans kept spraying the monster with water. The brothers eventually disappeared and after a minute or two it started to rain, the monster started screeching before it was eventually put out.

The Titans cheered when the monster was gone and Timepiece landed on the ground, he could feel the burns from when the monster grabbed him. Robin eventually ran over and knelt at his side, “You okay?”

Timepiece nodded, “Yeah, I’ve had worse.”

Robin frowned, the two didn’t even pay attention to the conversation the other Titans were having with Thunder and Lightning. Timepiece managed to stand and Robin looked at him, “I know this is a bad time to ask but you’ve been helping us a lot. If you want you can become an official Titan I’m sure the others would be happy, and I like having you around.”

Timepiece couldn’t help but laugh a little, “I guess I could join, but I still have training so I won’t be around all the time, but if you need me then call.”

Robin smiled and nodded, all of a sudden a portal opened up in front of the two and Clockwork floated out of it. Robin stared in shock and Timepiece smiled, the halfa walked with his mentor through the portal after waving goodbye to Robin, despite his injuries this had been a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you may know Stan Lee died today, I am posting this chapter early and dedicating it to him. He might not be a part of the DC universe but he gave us some heroes people love, people will mourn this day. He will be missed.

Timepiece was currently hanging out with the Titans, well, more like he was going on a mail run with Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin. Timepiece had been talking to Robin for a majority of the trip, the hero mostly asked if he was okay. After the thing with Thunder and Lightning none of the Titans had seen him because he was healing.

Clockwork wouldn’t let him leave until he was healed, plus Timepiece still had to train and study so it had been a while since he’d seen the Titans. Cyborg was currently carrying a crate and they were heading to the living room of the tower using the elevator. As soon as the doors opened Cyborg shouted, “Mail call!”

Raven, who had been floating in the air, fell and landed harshly on her back side, she didn’t look too happy about it either. Timepiece immediately went over and helped her up while Starfire spoke, “Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, you are back, it was, quiet, while you were gone.”

Raven took Timepiece’s hand and stood up, “Not that quiet.”

Timepiece looked at her, “I don’t think falling was a highlight either.” Raven nodded, silently agreeing with the halfa, and Cyborg set down the crate he was carrying.

Beastboy spoke, “Check it out, this was sitting by the front door, Fan mail, probably a gift from one of my many admirers.”

Raven rolled her eyes when she heard that and Timepiece stayed silent, he was becoming used to the groups antics by now. Robin leaned closer to look at the mailing information, “Actually, it doesn’t say who it’s from.” Robin found that odd and when the hero glanced at Timepiece he saw that the time apprentice was troubled as well.

Cyborg spoke, “Well, one way to find out.”

Cyborg grabbed the top of the crate and opened it, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg looked inside to see what was in it. Cyborg’s eyes widened a little, “Woah!”

Robin smiled, “Cool.”

Starfire giggled and Beastboy looked inside the crate, “Honestly, I was kind of hoping for chocolate.”

Cyborg reached inside the box and pulled out a puppet, Timepiece briefly wondered what the fuck was going on. He was pulled from his thoughts when Cyborg spoke, “Aww, isn’t that cute, puppet Cy has a light up eye.”

Robin and Beastboy grabbed their puppets while Cyborg was talking and Robin was messing with his puppet. Robin smiled, “Yeah, they got all the details just right.”

Beastboy looked at Robin, “Speak for yourself, I’m way better looking then this, and taller.”

Raven, who was now holding her puppet, examined her small look alike, “Someone certainly has a lot of time on their hands.” She pulled the hood of the puppet’s cloak off, every detail was there, including the gem on her forehead.

Starfire laughed again, “I have never seen such a whimsical device.” The Titans then started messing with their puppets, Starfire talked to hers, the boys fought with theirs.

Raven didn’t seem as enthusiastic, “Boys.” She then noticed something no one had picked up on yet and she looked at Timepiece, “It doesn’t look like they made one for Timepiece though.”

Everyone paused and Timepiece shrugged a little, “I’m not surprised, and either way I’m not one for things like this.”

The Titans seemed to accept that answer, aside from Robin who gave the the apprentice a sad look. Timepiece smiled a little to try and show that it really was fine and Robin smiled a little despite how bad he felt for the halfa. While the Titans were distracted with their puppets Timepiece decided to sneak away to his room.

The Titans had given him an extra room to use whenever he came to visit, he didn’t always spend the night but still. Timepiece sat on his bed and took out a few of his books to study, he wanted to get his mind off of whatever weirdness might be going on. He wasn’t sure how long he had been reading until he was interrupted by someone talking in the hallway.

He saw that it was night already, so who the hell would be awake at right now, aside from him that is. When he heard two people scream he bolted out of bed and went to see what was going on, did one of the others get hurt? Raven and Starfire were in the hallway and Starfire spoke, “Raven, you have also heard the strange noises?”

Raven didn’t look happy, “The strange noises of you talking outside my door, hard to miss.”

Timepiece looked at the two, “I came out here because I heard you two scream.”

Starfire looked at him and Raven, “Oh, forgive me, I thought there was some-.”

Starfire was cut off when something shot at them and Timepiece moved on instinct, he looked to see Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg running toward them. He knew something was wrong though, flashes of past events showed up in his head, those weren’t the Titans. Cyborg attacked Starfire, Beastboy went after Raven, and Robin went straight for Timepiece.

The halfa dodged all of his attacks, he couldn’t hurt Robin, even if it was in self defense, he couldn’t bring himself to even try. Cyborg and Beastboy managed to catch Starfire and Raven, Timepiece had to phase through the floor to avoid Robin’s attacks. He flew back up to help the others as Starfire spoke, “Friends, why do you attack us?”

Timepiece completely phased through the floor again but he stayed invisible when he heard a new voice. “Oh, they’re not your friends anymore, they’re my puppets.” Someone walked closer and Timepiece could only guess that they were some sort of living puppet. He could literally feel the magic used to bring them to life, this was bad, very bad.

The living puppet held up three of the wooden figurines the Titans had gotten just that afternoon. “These are your friends.”

Timepiece felt his anger spike but he forced himself to control it, if he showed himself now something bad could happen, he had to wait. The Cyborg puppet spoke, “Raven.”

The Beastboy puppet looked at the girls, “Star, help.”

The Robin puppet spoke, “Where’s Timepiece?”

Timepiece froze, Robin had been turned into a puppet and he was asking where he was, he shouldn’t care about him right now. The halfa buried his head in his hands, he knew he should help them, he should stop this strange puppet. He should, but he didn’t know what might happen if he revealed himself now, what the hell was he supposed to do?

All of a sudden he felt a wave of dark energy which pulled him out of his inner turmoil, Raven must have done something. Raven and Starfire started running from the living puppet and as soon as they turned the corner Timepiece grabbed them and hid them. Once the Titans were gone Starfire spoke, “The boys, Raven, what are we going to-.”

She paused when Raven turned on the light and Timepiece wanted to hit something, somehow they switched bodies. Raven looked at Starfire in confusion, “Starfire?”

Starfire’s eyes widened, “Raven?” She gasped, “You are me.” She gasped again, “And I am you.” All of a sudden the light broke, likely to Starfire accidentally using Raven’s magic, and Timepiece facepalmed.

The halfa wasn’t sure how but the managed to get out of the tower, with his help, and they ended up in the sewer. Starfire accidentally blasted a manhole cover which crashed to the ground and Timepiece covered his ears. He grabbed the manhole cover to stop it from making noise while the girls climbed out, Starfire seemed very distraught.

She looked at Raven, “Oh Raven, this is awful, terribly, horribly awful.”

Raven pulled Starfire with her as Timepiece replaced the manhole cover, “Tell me about it.”

Starfire looked at the ground, “Very well.” She then proceeded to recap everything that happened while subconsciously using Raven’s powers.

Timepiece eventually moved in front of Starfire and she stopped walking, “Starfire, I know you’re worried but you need to calm down.”

Raven spoke, “He’s right, my powers are driven by emotion, the more you feel the more energy you unleash.”

Starfire still looked concerned, “But what if they find us, what if our friends are doomed, what if I am stuck looking like this forever.”

Timepiece mentally sighed, “We can fix this, it might be a bit difficult but it’s still possible.”

Starfire seemed to calm down just a little before Raven spoke, “What’s wrong with the way I look?”

Starfire held up her hands in surrender, “Nothing.” A crosswalk light then exploded and Timepiece felt all of his hope start to leave his body. Starfire spoke, “I will try to calm down.” She took a deep breath and tried saying something to calm herself down before she accidentally launched a car into the air.

Timepiece looked completely dejected and Raven spoke, “We are so doomed.”

The time apprentice nodded, “I’m getting that impression.”

They then heard a bird cry and they looked into the sky, Starfire pointed at something, “Beastboy.”

Raven spoke, “You mean zombie Beastboy.”

Beastboy then dove in their direction and Timepiece grabbed the two girls, “Time to go!”

The three ran through an alley and Raven started jumping and flailing her arms while saying ‘fly’ several times. After they turned a corner Starfire spoke, “We can not fight them again, I do not wish to, and in our present condition we would surely be defeated.”

Raven spoke, “Okay, how do you fly this thing?”

Starfire looked at her, “You must feel flight.”

Raven looked slightly irritated, “What?”

“When you feel the unbridled joy of flight you will fly.”

Now Raven looked more put out then anything, “Unbridled joy, not really my thing.” She turned to Timepiece, “Can you fly and carry both of us?”

Timepiece mentally sighed, “Usually yes but I can’t right now.”

Raven looked irritated again, “And why is that?”

“I’ve been using too much energy, I have enough to maybe carry one of you but if I try to carry both of you I’ll probably drop mid flight.”

Starfire’s eyes widened and she shouted, “Look!” She pointed at something and when she did she also knocked Raven down in the process which she didn’t appreciate. Timepiece looked at what Starfire was pointing to and saw Beastboy who was currently a tiger.

Raven glanced at Starfire, “What do I have to feel to use your starbolts?”

Starfire quickly answered, “Righteous fury.”

Raven looked at her, “Your alien strength?”

“Boundless confidence.”

Timepiece rolled his eyes, “We don’t have time for this, go.” The three ran and turned into another alley, when they did a figure dropped in front of them, it was Robin.

Timepiece looked behind them and saw Beastboy, Robin’s eyes narrowed at them and he attacked, Beastboy attacked at the same time and Timepiece grabbed the girls. He flew into the air and the two Titans ran into each other, Timepiece landed on the ground again and the three ran again. Timepiece was starting to feel a little worn out, he couldn’t keep this up for much longer.

They turned a corner again and pressed themselves against a wall, Robin and Beastboy ran past them and the girl sighed in relief. Timepiece then saw a small flash of a future event and he pulled the girls away from the wall just before Cyborg punched through it. The wall crumbled and the three ran yet again, they stopped when they saw that they hit a dead end.

The three Titans were blocking their escape and Raven grabbed Starfire’s shoulders, “If I can’t fly and Timepiece can’t carry us you have to levitate. You know those words I always-.”

Starfire cut her off, “Yes!”

She took a deep breath and Raven tried to stop her, “Wait, you have to focus.” Starfire then said the three words and the two girls took off, Timepiece groaned before flying after the two.

Timepiece had trouble catching up to the two and after a minute or two Starfire looked at the ground and the two dropped like rocks. The halfa dove toward the two and saw that they landed in a pile of trash bags, Timepiece started getting dizzy. He knew someone was talking but he couldn’t make out what they were saying until he noticed that the two were hiding from the Titans.

He went invisible and waited for Cyborg and Robin to leave, after they looked around a little they left. He breathed out a sigh of relief, along with the girls, before the two went silent again and Timepiece saw Beastboy. He had morphed into a rat and was currently climbing on the pile of trash the girls were using to hide.

Timepiece was hoping Beastboy wouldn’t find them, if they were found he might not be able to help them. He was weak at the moment, he could barely stay invisible and fly at the same time, there was no way he could defend the two. Luck seemed to be on their side when the Puppet King spoke from the shadows, “Enough.”

Beastboy quickly joined the other two Titans and changed back to his human form and the three looked at the living puppet. “We will catch the others after the ceremony is complete.”

He held up the puppets of the three Titans and Robin spoke, “Ceremony?”

Cyborg spoke, “What ceremony?”

The Puppet King looked at the puppets, “Just a little spell that will destroy you three and make your bodies mine forever.” He looked at the mindless Titans, “Come my puppets.”

They all left and the girls stepped out of their hiding place, Timepiece became visible again and he leaned against one of the walls of the alley. He could vaguely hear Raven and Starfire argue and he felt like his legs were going to give out. Starfire eventually walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright?”

Timepiece nodded, “I’m just tired.” The halfa chose to sit down to at least try and get some of his strength back, Raven and Starfire sat down as well. Timepiece closed his eyes and ended up falling asleep while the two girls talked, he needed some sleep.

Some time later the girls woke him up and they went to find the other Titans and this time the time apprentice was more energized. The three ended up outside of an old theater where Beastboy was standing guard outside as a dog. Raven spoke, “Safe to say we’re not walking in through the front door.” She looked up, “We’ll have to try the roof.”

Starfire spoke, “Agreed.” She then took Raven’s hand and looked her in the eye, “Now, do just as I instructed, close your eyes and think of something joyful.” Raven sighed and Starfire smiled, “You might choose flowers,or kittens, or the laughter of children, or-.” She was cut off when Raven started flying and she gasped in amazement as they took to the air.

Timepiece flew after them and once they landed on the roof he walked over to the cellar doors that would allow them to get inside the building. He pretended not to listen to Raven and Starfire’s conversation, he didn’t feel like he should interject. Upon hearing that Raven’s joyful thought was Starfire not talking he felt bad for the alien girl.

Raven looked away before speaking again, “Your turn, find your center, focus your energy on the lock.”

Starfire closed her eyes for a second to focus before using Raven’s, temporarily her, powers to break the lock. Timepiece would have done it himself but he felt like it was important for both of them to learn more about the other, even if it was just about their powers. Starfire laughed happily when she saw that she did it right and Raven smiled, “Nice work.”

In her excitement Starfire accidentally blasted the wooden doors open and Raven got slightly irritated, “Nice work.”

They all quickly entered the building and watched as the Puppet King poured something into a fire. It took every ounce of will power Timepiece had to stay were he was, the Puppet King picked up the puppets and held them over the fire. “It’s going to be a real show stopper.”

Timepiece held his hand just above his pocket watch, he wasn’t going to let them get hurt, consequences be damned. The Puppet King eventually let go of the strings attached to the puppets and as soon as he did Starfire used her powers to save them. She held them close to her and smiled, “Friends, you are unharmed!”

Robin seemed confused, “Starfire?”

Timepiece looked at him, “It’s a long story that we don’t have time to tell at the moment.”

While they were talking the Puppet king sent the Titans after them and Timepiece grabbed the girl’s wrists, “We have to run, now.”

They ran along the catwalk until they were stopped by Beastboy who had turned into a bat, when they tried to turn back Robin blocked their path. Cyborg used the ropes to get up and he blasted at them, Timepiece took the blast but the girls still got knocked off. Starfire lost her hold on the puppets and they landed on the ground while the girls and Timepiece started flying to avoid falling too.

Timepiece landed on another cat walk and he was faced with Robin, he paused, he refused to hurt Robin. He dodged all of Robin’s attacks as best he could but he was still weak and the hero managed to land a few hits. He looked over and saw that Starfire was fighting Beastboy and Raven was fighting Cyborg.

While Raven was fighting Cyborg she managed to get in a few good hits and he fell from the catwalk. The puppets were directly below him and Timepiece used his powers to stop Cyborg from landing on the puppets. He felt tired again after that, he shook his head a little to try and get himself to focus on what he was doing.

Before he could pull himself together Robin kicked him off of the catwalk and Timepiece landed on the ground. He groaned a little and he heard Robin speak, “Timepiece!”

He blinked a few times to try and make his vision clear, he heard Starfire scream and he shook his head again. He looked around and saw the Puppet King running toward the fire with the Titans puppets in his arms. He held them over the fire, “The Puppet King is in command.”

Timepiece growled and reached for his pocket watch, “Time out!”

Time stopped and the halfa managed to stand before quickly running over to the Puppet King. He couldn’t stop time for long so he had to start it after a few seconds, hopefully it would give him enough time to save the others. Timepiece reached for his pocket watch again, “Time in!”

Timepiece dove for the puppets and grabbed them before they fell into the fire and he knocked the Puppet King over in the process. He held the puppets in his arms and he was barely able to stand, meanwhile the Puppet King landed flat on the floor. The Puppet King’s control bounced off a light and fell into the fire, the time apprentice couldn’t make out what he was yelling.

Then he saw different colored lights and he knew they were the heroes souls going back to where they belonged. Timepiece dropped the puppets and Robin got down from the catwalk and ran over to him. He had some injuries, both from being blasted by Cyborg and fighting Robin, but he seemed relatively okay.

The halfa almost collapsed but Robin caught him, Timepiece smiled at the hero and Robin smiled back. Starfire and Raven flew down and landed close to them, Starfire spoke, “I am me!” She looked at Raven, “And you are you!”

Cyborg spoke from behind them, “And we’re us!”

Robin smiled, “Thanks to you three.”

Beastboy spoke, “You guys were awesome!”

Starfire gasped, “Raven, we have done it!”

Starfire hugged Raven and the cloaked female seemed very uncomfortable, “You’re hugging me.”

Timepiece smirked before he heard a shout from behind him, “No!” He turned and saw the Puppet King crawling on the floor, “The magic, without it I’m just a-.”

He was cut off when he suddenly stopped moving before falling on the ground, without the magic to keep him alive he was just a puppet. The Titans eventually went back to the tower and the first thing Timepiece did was go to his room. He practically collapsed onto his bed and he saw that his books were still there but he was too tired to move them.

After a minute or two he heard a knock on his door before it opened, Robin walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked around and saw the books on his bed and piled on the nightstand and desk, there was a fair amount of books. Robin looked at him, “What’s all this?”

Timepiece looked at him but he couldn’t move to sit up if he tried, “Books that I have to study from.”

Robin picked one of them up, “I don’t recognize this language.”

“Because it’s not a human language.”

Robin set the book down and sat on Timepiece’s bed, “Are you okay?”

Timepiece nodded, “I’m just tired, I used my powers too much.”

Robin still looked concerned but he nodded and stood up, “I’ll let you sleep then.” Robin walked to the door but he stopped and looked at the halfa again, “Hey Timepiece.” Timepiece hummed and Robin smiled, “I’m glad you’re here.” Robin then walked out of the room and Timepiece was shocked, he hadn’t expected that.

After a few seconds Timepiece smiled and closed his eyes, he was glad he was there too.


	5. Red X

Timepiece mentally sighed, he understood why this was important but he didn’t understand why the Titans insisted that he be there. Granted he didn’t have anything to do anyway but Robin more then anyone really wanted him to be there. So here he was waiting for someone to try and steal a red computer chip while hiding in the shadows.

Someone eventually came into the room, someone with broad shoulders wearing a black mask with a large orange circle in the middle. He reached for the chip before he stopped when he saw Robin hanging upside down just shy of being in the light. Robin glared at him, “Tell Slade that if he wants this he can come get it himself.”

Robin then kicked the man in the chest, he did a series of flips before landing on his feet in a crouched position. Then the lights turned in to reveal the rest of the heroes, within seconds a laser started cutting through the ceiling and Robin had to jump out of the way. More of the men came out of the hole they made in the ceiling and Timepiece found it odd that they were all the same height and build.

One of the men tried using the laser on Robin who once again jumped out of the way and a fight immediately started. Robin dodged the mans attacks before kicking him, the man blocked the hit and tried shooting Robin with the laser. Robin dove out of the line of fire before kicking him in the face and sending him flying into the wall.

Meanwhile, Starfire blasted one of the men before a second one came after her, he used the laser to cut through some of the machinery on the ceiling. She was about to get crushed but Timepiece managed to push her out of the way so she didn’t get hurt. When the dust cleared the two saw three more of the men and they all pointed lasers at them.

Out of nowhere one of the large computers barreled into them and they crashed into the opposite wall. Cyborg dusted his hands off, “Amazing what you can do with computers these days.”

Cyborg went to fight more of the men and Timepiece saw Raven fighting one, he tried to use the laser on her but she flew out of it’s path. The man then used the laser to attack her again and she had to create a shield to defend herself. The laser made deep cuts in the floor where her shield hadn’t been and she looked at the damage with a slight bit of shock.

The man tried to punch her and she had to create more shields to stop the hits from landing. The man then kicked Raven’s feet out from under her and she landed on the floor before pointing a laser at her. Just when the man was about to fire Beastboy tackled him in the form of a ram, Timepiece ignored Beastboy’s bragging.

Eventually only one of the men was left, he dodged Starfire’s and Cyborg’s shots and managed to grab the chip. He started running toward the exit but Robin threw a birdarang at him and it knocked the chip out of his hand. The Titans watched it fly through the air before Beastboy spoke, “Mine!”

Beastboy turned into an anteater and caught the chip with his tongue which Timepiece found a little gross. Beastboy landed on the floor and he kept skidding until he ran into one of the walls and the man stepped on his tongue to make him let go of the chip. By then several more of them men appeared and the first ran toward the others before using a smoke bomb to disappear.

Beastboy didn’t seem to be happy as he spoke, “That tasted so nasty.”

Robin ignored his comment as he ran to chase the men, “Titans, go!”

The Titans ran to catch up to the men and came to a junction with five different ways to go. Robin spoke, “Split up.”

The Titans each ran to one of the other hallways and Timepiece noticed that Robin stopped and was staring at the grate in the floor. The halfa spoke, “We’ve got the other paths, if you think they might have gone down there then go.”

Robin looked at him and smiled a little, Timepiece smiled back before running down his own hallway. Timepiece ended up outside after a few minutes and he looked up to see a laser cutting through the rock of the small cliff. He flew up to see what was going on and as soon as he did he was shot in the shoulder by the laser.

Timepiece was dazed by the sudden attack and when his head cleared enough for him to process what was going on he was on a river bank. His right shoulder hurt like hell and when he tried to move it a sharp and horrible pain shot through it. Even if the pain wasn’t there it was like his arm locked up when he tried to move it more then an inch.

The time apprentice then saw Robin holding one of the men by the front of his shirt not too far away. “Now talk, who’s Slade, why does he want this chip, and why are you looking for him.”

During the last few words of his sentence Robin took off the man’s mask to reveal that he was actually a robot. There was a small screen in the robot’s head and it turned on to reveal Slade in partial shadow. Slade spoke, “Excellent work Robin.”

Robin glared at the screen, “Slade.”

Slade continued, “Really, I think your skills are improving.”

Robin looked even angrier now, “No more games, what do you want?”

Slade shook his head a little, “But you do lack patience, if your really so curious about my intentions perhaps we should meet, face to face.”

“Tell me where your hiding and I’ll be there in a heartbeat.”

Slade leaned forward a little, “Patience Robin, patience.”

The robot then shorted out and the pieces inside crumbled to the ground, Timepiece had gotten up by then. He was holding his arm to try and stop it from moving and possibly making the injury worse. Timepiece gave Robin a worried look, “Robin, are you okay?”

Robin let go of the robot and glared at nothing for a second or two, when he turned toward the halfa his eyes widened. There was blood soaking into Timepiece’s shirt from the wound and it looked more then just a little painful. Robin quickly walked up to him, “What happened?”

Timepiece looked away for a second, “It’s nothing, I’ll be fine.”

Robin didn’t look like he believed him, when Robin touched his arm pain shot through it again and he flinched. Robin immediately pulled his hand back and he looked alarmed, he had never seen Timepiece show any signs of being in pain before. Robin then looked serious, “You need medical attention.”

Timepiece looked at him, “I’m fine.”

Robin glared at him a little, “Then move your arm.” Timepiece looked away again, “I thought so.” Robin mentally sighed, he wasn’t actually mad at Timepiece but he didn’t want him to pretend he was fine when he clearly wasn’t.

The two eventually found the other Titans and Timepiece was hiding the wound with his cloak. They could all tell that he was hurt but he didn’t want them to get even more worried by seeing how bad it was. The Titans immediately headed back to the tower and Robin insisted on taking care of Timepiece’s arm.

Robin tried to be as careful as possible and once he cleaned and bandaged the wound he put the halfa’s arm in a sling. Timepiece kept saying he didn’t need it but he couldn’t really move his arm so the sling would just help support it. Robin also said he couldn’t fight crime with the Titans until he could move his arm again, so he was basically benched for a while.

Now Timepiece was sitting on the couch with Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire feeling slightly annoyed by the sling. Timepiece mentally sighed when Beastboy started talking, “Okay, all work and no flicks makes me a dull Beastboy. So my fellow couch potatoes what’ll it be, super ninja showdown 8 or maniac fury, attack of the protozoids?”

Beastboy held the two up and Raven spoke, “Gee, they both sound so good.”

Timepiece could clearly hear the sarcasm and Cyborg spoke, “Yeah, it’s really hard to pick, wanna watch ‘em both?”

Raven looked slightly annoyed, apparently Cyborg hadn’t heard the sarcasm, and Starfire interjected. “Perhaps Robin would enjoy potatoing the couch with us, tell me, is he-.”

Beastboy cut her off, “In the exact same place he’s been in since Timepiece got his arm fixed up, uh, yeah.”

Starfire looked away and Timepiece got up, “I would stick around but I’m going to get some sleep.”

The heroes didn’t argue, Timepiece was injured and now he couldn’t use one of his arms, at least for now. Timepiece walked out of the room but instead of heading to bed he went to see Robin, he was starting to worry about the hero. He went to the room Robin had practically locked himself in and knocked before opening the door.

Robin had his back to him, the halfa sighed before he spoke, “Care to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Robin quietly sighed before looking at him, “I’ve been trying to figure out why Slade wanted that chip.”

Timepiece looked slightly confused, “You wanted to figure out what Slade was planning before but you’ve never acted like this until now. Why are you suddenly so keen on figuring out what he’s planning?”

Robin gave him a strange look, “Shouldn’t you already know the answer?”

“I don’t know everything and I can’t read minds.”

Robin looked serious again, “You don’t have to be able to see the future or read minds to figure it out. You got hurt, you can’t even use your arm right now and it’s all because of whatever Slade is planning.”

Timepiece looked confused again, “You can’t seriously be telling me that you’re doing all of this just because I got hurt.”

Robin walked closer to him, “That’s exactly why.”

“Why do you care about the fact that I got hurt?”

“Because I care about you.” Timepiece stared at Robin in shock and the hero processed what he said after a few seconds. Timepiece didn’t know what to say and Robin wouldn’t look him in the eye, “I will figure out what Slade is planning, I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

Robin closed the door and Timepiece took a step back, he didn’t know why but he felt happy, he knew he shouldn’t but he did. He was sure that if he were in his human form right now his heart would be beating faster. He didn’t know what to do, after a minute or two he walked away from the door and went to his room.

He sat on his bed before laying down and trying to find a comfortable way to lay down without his arm hurting. He managed to find a relatively painless position and he closed his eyes to go to sleep but he kept seeing small pieces of time that kept him up. He didn’t know what the images were about, just that they were from the near future, but they kept him from falling asleep.

In the morning Timepiece gave up on trying to sleep and he walked into the living room to find an interesting sight. Raven’s mouth was covered with what looked like an x and Beastboy had some weird red stuff stuck in his hair that Starfire was carefully cutting out. Robin spoke, “I had no idea Red X would pose such a threat, I should have been there.”

Beastboy looked a bit annoyed, “You bet you should have been there, look what he did to my do!” He pointed to his hair, “I’m looking at two months of bad hair days.” Raven tried to talk but with the x over her mouth they couldn’t figure out what she was trying to say. Beastboy smirked, “I don’t know Raven, that’s kind of a good look for you.”

Raven looked annoyed and Cyborg spoke, “Hold still.” He grabbed one side of the x and in one swift motion tore it off of her face, Starfire and Beastboy screamed.

Raven looked like she was in pain for a few seconds but she managed to stop herself from reacting to it. She looked neutral again before she spoke, “Ow.” She rubbed her face and looked at Robin, “Even if you had been there it wouldn’t have made any difference.”

Cyborg held the x he took off of Raven in his hand, “Dude knew exactly how to bring each of us down, I guarantee he had a gadget with your name on it.”

Timepiece decided to speak then, “Someone care to tell me what the hell happened?”

They all looked at him and Cyborg spoke, “We ran into this guy named Red X last night.”

Timepiece raised an eyebrow, “I’m guessing he kicked your asses then, and none of you called for backup?”

Starfire spoke, “You are injured and Robin was trying to find out more about Slade.”

Timepiece got a little irritated, “Just because I can’t move my arm right now doesn’t mean I can’t fight, don’t insult me.” The Titans looked a bit surprised by what he said and Timepiece felt a bit bad about what he said. “Sorry, I’m just, I’ll just go.”

Timepiece walked out of the room and the Titans all stared after him sadly, they had never seen him like this. Timepiece went back to his room and he glared at nothing, he felt completely useless right now. He’s had worse injuries and he was still able to fight but the Titans wouldn’t let him do anything.

Apprentice to Clockwork, prince of the ghost zone, and yet he couldn’t do anything because of an injured arm. Timepiece paced around his room for a while cursing his injured arm and how useless he was because of his arm. He eventually sat on his bed and covered his eyes with his hand, he had never felt so helpless, even when he first lost his memories.

Timepiece sighed before he grabbed one of his books, if he couldn’t fight he could at least study. He continued reading from the book until he finished it before grabbing another book and he started reading that one. When he looked up it was night, he looked at the clock on his nightstand before he saw something.

Based on what he had seen before and what the Titans told him it was Red X but he found it strange. After a few seconds he gasped, he bolted off of his bed and flew out of the tower, he had to get to the Titans. He found them at a tech facility, of course it was easy to find them since he used his powers to look into the future.

It was exhausting but he had enough energy to get there and fight if he needed to, he just had to get there before it was too late. Once he got there he flew through the hole the Titans made in the ceiling and saw that Cyborg was holding Red X by his cape. Red X was trying to get out of Cyborg’s grip, “Let go, stop him.”

He pointed down the hallway in front of him and Timepiece spoke, “Let him go, he’s-.”

Red X pulled off his mask to reveal that he was, in fact, Robin, “Me!”

The four Titans looked absolutely stunned and Robin got away from Cyborg which resulted in the cape for his Red X suit getting torn off. “Slade’s getting away, come on.”

Robin ran after Slade and the Titans were surrounded by robots, the heroes were forced to fight them before they could go after Robin. The Titans fought the robots and Timepiece proved he could fight despite his injured arm, like he had been saying for days. He destroyed a little over half of the robots on his own, once all the robots were destroyed they went to find Robin.

They found him on a rooftop fighting Slade, he pulled his mask off to reveal yet again that it was a robot. However this one turned out to be a bomb and Robin had to jump away from it before it blew up and Timepiece made a shield around him. The robot exploded and small pieces of metal hit Timepiece’s shield around the boy wonder so he wasn’t hurt.

After a few seconds Timepiece dropped the shield and Robin stood up straight, Beastboy laughed nervously, “At least he didn’t get the chips.”

Timepiece shook his head a little and the Titans decided to head back to the tower, they were all tired. Timepiece eventually decided to go talk to Robin and he found him in the same room he had locked himself in before. Robin didn’t even look at him when he opened the door, "You come to yell at he too, everyone else has, and I don’t blame them.”

While he was talking he took the mask from the Slade robot off the wall and looked at it before leaning against the wall. Timepiece shook his head, “I’m not mad.”

Robin looked at him in shock, “Your not?”

Timepiece gave him a small sad smile, “I can see the future remember, the whole reason I knew you were Red X is because I saw it. You had good intentions, it might not have been the best way to do this but you did it for the right reasons.”

Robin stared at him in shock and amazement for a few seconds before he looked at the mask again and he hesitated. “Do you think I’m like Slade?”

Timepiece couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Robin looked slightly offended but the halfa spoke before he could. “You’re not like him, Slade is a sociopath, he hurts people to get what he wants without any regard for what’ll happen to them. You made a mistake, what you need to do now is learn from it, that way you don’t make it again.”

Robin looked like he was at a loss for words before he smiled, “Thanks.”

Timepiece smiled back, “Any time, I’ll leave you alone now, and you should get some sleep.”

The time apprentice turned to walk out of the room and Robin spoke from behind him, “I’m not the only one that needs sleep.”

Timepiece laughed a little and left the room, he went straight to bed and laid down before going to sleep. His arm would heal soon and hopefully Slade wouldn’t bother them for a bit, the Titans needed some time to relax.


	6. Mad Mod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first address of the people for this story! First, thank you all for reading this far! Second, let me know what you think about the story so far in the comments. I love comments guys, they inflate my ego. I'll let you get back to what you were doing now.

Timepiece woke up feeling slightly groggy, however when he saw that he was restrained in a chair he was wide awake. He looked around and the other Titans were there, they were all starting to wake up and they saw that they were restrained too. They were all restrained with something different and none of them could escape their restraints.

Robin looked like he was going to attack someone as he struggled to get free but to no avail, unfortunately. Beastboy spoke, “Uh, am I the only one that has no idea where we are?”

Then an unfamiliar voice spoke, “Why your right where you belong my duckies, your in school.” Timepiece looked at where the voice was coming from and saw a man with red hair wearing a suit jacket with the colors of the British flag. He jumped from the top of the stairs and slid down the railing to land right in front of the halfa.

Once he landed he twirled his cane, ‘That’s right lads and lovelies, your the only students at Mad Mod’s institute for bratty teenaged doogooders.” He tossed his cane in the air and caught it with the other hand, “And it’s high time someone taught you sprogs a lesson.”

The top of his cane started glowing with a weird white energy and all of the Titans looked nervous. Timepiece was the only one that didn’t look even mildly perturbed, Mad Mod started walking toward them and Robin struggled again. When it didn’t work he looked at the others, “Titans, move.”

The heroes all tried to get out of their chairs and Starfire spoke, “My starbolts are useless.”

Mad Mod stopped in front of her chair, “Specially designed chairs love, can’t have those nasty superpowers disrupting my lecture now can I?”

Timepiece growled a little and Mad Mod looked at him, “Someone’s in a bad mood, what’s the matter, don’t school?”

Timepiece glared at him a little, “Do you really want me to answer that, because I don’t think you’ll like what I have to say.”

Mad Mod was practically grinning from ear to ear, “A tough guy ay?” He pointed his cane at Timepiece, “Better change that attitude before you get in trouble.”

Timepiece growled again and Robin spoke, “Get away from him.”

Mad Mod didn’t seem to happy when Robin said that and he pointed his cane at Robin now, it glowed white again and Robin leaned away from it. Mad Mod smiled a little, “Now don’t get your knickers in a twist my little snot.” He stood up straight and folded his hands behind his back, “I didn’t go to the trouble of building this school and filling your tower with knockout gas just to finish you off lickety split.”

Raven spoke, “Then what do you want?”

Mad Mod was frowning a little now, “Just what I said dearie, to teach you lot a lesson. Yes I’ve been watching you children misbehave, and I hate misbehaving children.”

Mad Mod pointed to a picture with his cane and it flipped to reveal a picture of Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire fighting Thunder and Lightning. “Fighting crime.” Another picture flipped to reveal Robin and Timepiece with animals in their arms that they had rescued from a burning building, “Saving lives.”

The last one showed a picture of Beastboy in dog form pulling a towel off of Plasmus, when the hell did that happen? “Interfering with the plans of hard working villains.” Mad Mod turned to them, “Why you lot are nothing but a bunch of trouble makers.”

The Titans looked pissed at this point and Mad Mod pointed his cane at each of them, “You’ll learn your lesson soon enough, you see I’m older then you so I’m bigger, badder, and better.”

Timepiece didn’t look convinced and the halfa noticed that Cyborg seemed to feel the same way. “Say wha- ow.”

Mad Mod had hit Cyborg in the head with his cane, “Your in my world now, and you won’t be getting out until you’ve learned some proper respect.”

Robin spoke, “We will get out, and when we do-.”

Robin was cut off by a bell and Timepiece wanted to cover his ears but he couldn’t, the sound hurt his ears. Mod Mod shook his head, “Oh dear, there’s the bell my duckies, off to class.”

All of a sudden panels in the floor opened up and their chairs fell through the floor, Timepiece somehow ended up on a metal table. He was still restrained and he was starting to panic just a little, he remembered something like this happening after he became a halfa. He lost his memories from before that but he remembered everything after, including all of this.

He struggled to get free before a bunch of tools came out of nowhere such as needles, knives, and even some saws. Then he heard Mad Mod’s voice from a loudspeaker, “We’re going to try and fix that attitude of yours in the infirmary.”

Timepiece was sure Mad Mod kept talking after that but he couldn’t hear him, he was starting to panic too much. He was struggling so much that he was sure he was going to get bruises, when the tools started getting closer his panic grew. Then he yelled, “Let me go damn it!”

Seconds later the door was kicked open, Timepiece was too busy struggling to see who it was, he hated to admit it but he was scared, he was actually scared. Then he noticed that the tools were being destroyed and he looked to see that Robin was the one destroying them. Robin managed to get the restraints off of him and he pulled the halfa off the table and out of the room.

Timepiece could feel himself shaking, Robin hugged him and the time apprentice immediately calmed down. It still took a minute for him to completely calm down though, Robin let go of him and looked him in the eye. “Are you okay?”

Timepiece nodded, “I’m okay.”

Robin was going to call him out but he decided against it, once they found a way out of that place he’d talk to Timepiece about what just happened. The two were brought back to reality when they heard someone yell, “No!”

Timepiece’s eyes widened a little, “That was Starfire.” The two immediately headed in the direction the scream came from and ended up in a library, Timepiece found it sad because he liked libraries. The halfa flew them to the top of one of the bookcases and the place was like a maze, a very large maze.

Thankfully they didn’t have to go too far because when Starfire shouted again they saw where she was. As they were running they head Mad Mod’s voice, then a large overdue stamp came from the ceiling. Timepiece flew over to stop the stamp from flattening Starfire and Robin got her out of the way so Timepiece could let it go.

Robin took out a tool to get the restraints off Starfire and she spoke, “Are all the schools on your planet this horrible?”

Robin got the restraints off Starfire and Timepiece answered her, “Yes.”

Robin gave him a serious and slightly confused look, “No.” All of a sudden books literally started flying toward them and Robin grabbed her wrist, “Come on!”

Robin started climbing up one of the book cases while Starfire flew past him while Timepiece tried keeping the books away from them. One of the books got past him and hit the shelf before exploding causing Robin to lose his grip. Timepiece caught him and flew him to the top of the bookcase before setting him down and trying to blast the books.

When they finally got to the exit they ran through and closed the door, Robin and Timepiece braised it just before more books hit it and exploded. They waited for a few seconds to make sure they were safe before walking away, Timepiece really wanted out of this school. Starfire spoke, “Robin, I wish to thank you for rescuing me from-.”

Robin cut her off, “Don’t thank me yet, Mad Mod still has us right where he wants us, and besides, Timepiece helped a lot.” Starfire glanced at the time apprentice but didn’t say anything to him, he briefly wondered if she was mad at him or something. Robin continued, “I know we could take him if we could just get our hands on him, but every time we get out of one trap-.”

Robin was cut off when a number of busts showed up behind them and Timepiece finished the boy wonders thought, “There’s another one waiting.” The busts revealed an assortment of different weapons and Robin looked very unhappy at the moment. Robin wanted to fight them but Timepiece grabbed his hand, “Time to go bird boy.”

Robin gave him a slightly annoyed look but Timepiece ignored it and the three ran for their lives. The busts started firing at them and they heard Mad Mod talk, “Run my duckies, run all you like, but you’ll never get out.” The hallways suddenly shifted and they all started falling, they landed in what looked like a science lab and Timepiece caught Robin before he fell on the floor.

He set the hero down and they walked through the room, “It’s no good procrastinating really, because sooner or later you’ll both end up like him.” They suddenly stopped when they saw Beastboy sitting in front of one of the hypno-screens and Starfire gasped.

Robin spoke, “Beastboy.” The three quickly went over to their teammate and saw that he was hypnotized and drooling him the chair.

Mad Mod continued, “Oh yeah, a model student that one, lovely, sits there quietly, never thinks of misbehaving, matter of fact, he never thinks at all!”

Timepiece growled and Starfire tried talking to Beastboy to snap him out of it while Robin worked on getting him out of the chair. Starfire then walked over to the hypno screen, she was about to blast it but Robin ran over to stop her. “Wait, trust me-.”

All of a sudden the chemicals in the beakers and test tubes started boiling over, timepiece grabbed Beastboy and handed him to Starfire, “Get him outside, now.”

Starfire hesitated for a second before she nodded, Timepiece looked around and grabbed Robin before flying out of the room himself. Once they were out of the door he slammed it shut, “And I thought schools were bad before.”

Meanwhile Starfire was trying to talk to Beastboy again to snap him out of his trance, “Beastboy, it is I. Starfire, your friend. Please, speak to me, Beastboy, Beastboy.” She took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs, “Beastboy!”

Timepiece immediately covered his ears and when she stopped Robin spoke, “Uh, Star, I don’t think that’s working.” He then looked at Timepiece who had taken his hands away from his ears to find blood on his gloves. His ears were ringing a little and he was really hoping that would go away soon, Robin looked worried but Timepiece waved him off.

Starfire spoke, “But we must do something or he will remain this way forever.”

Beastboy started moaning and after a few seconds they heard a door open, Robin spoke, “Mad Mod, come on.” Robin hid behind the stairs, Timepiece followed him and Starfire was right behind them with Beastboy. Robin looked at them, “We’ll hide here and then take him by surprise.”

The two nodded and Beastboy continued making strange noises and Robin seemed to get a bit annoyed. Timepiece looked at Starfire, “Is there any way you can keep him quiet?”

Starfire looked at the green hero before putting her hand over his mouth and shuddering because of the drool. Robin waited for whoever it was to get closer before he and Timepiece jumped out to attack them. After a second or two they realized that it was Cyborg and Raven, they all paused before relaxing.

Timepiece spoke, “Nice of you to join the party.”

Robin spoke, ‘This place is making me crazy.”

Cyborg spoke, “Tell me about it, Mad Mod’s whacked out computer lab nearly crashed my hard drive.”

Timepiece looked at Raven, “Where did you end up?”

Raven moved her cloak to reveal sports clothes, “Gym.” She put her arms down, “What about you?”

Timepiece hated just thinking about it, “Let’s just say I hated it and leave it at that.”

Robin gave him a worried look and Cyborg spoke, “Anybody seen BB and Star?”

Starfire walked out of her hiding spot and Beastboy was inching across the floor like a worm while still making strange noises. Robin spoke, “Mad Mod’s hypno-screens, we can’t snap him out of it, we’ve tried everything.”

Cyborg smiled, “Did you try this?”

He then grabbed Beastboy’s ear and burped into it, Beastboy laughed, “Nice one!” Beastboy then looked confused, “Uh, how did I get here and why am I covered in drool?”

Starfire spoke, “Wonderful, we we need only to locate an exit.”

Cyborg turned him arm into his cannon and smiled, “Or just keep blasting until we make one.”

Robin spoke, “Easy, last thing I smashed tried to smash me back, I’m sure this whole place is booby trapped.”

Beastboy wiped the drool off the front of his clothes, “Then how are we supposed to get out?”

Raven spoke, “We’re not, don’t you get it, Mad Mod’s just going to keep messing with us until-.”

Robin cut her off, “We mess with him, that cane of his controls everything in here, we take the cane-.”

Cyborg cut in, “We take control-.”

Beastboy finished the thought, “And take him down, oh I’ll find him, that demented dufus is never hypnotizing me again.” As if on cue a picture from the wall swung out in front of Beastboy and the hero was immediately hypnotized.

Starfire caught him before he hit the ground and Mad Mod spoke, “Oh come on, won’t you lot ever learn, your in my world my duckies, you can’t win.”

Robin glared at the door Mad Mod just left through, “Titans, Go!”

They all ran through the door, except Starfire and Beastboy, and Starfire spoke, “But how do I-.”

Cyborg yelled over his shoulder, “Make him laugh!” It took a minute for the two to catch up, by then Mad Mod was on a moped and the Titans were racing after him. They soon reached a dead end and they wondered where Mad Mod went before some bananas were thrown in their direction.

They looked back and saw Mad Mod step out of a painting on the wall and run away, Timepiece could swear he heard music coming from somewhere. Mad Mod was on a moped again and the Titans ran past a fountain while chasing him before Mad Mod chased them with a rocket launcher. They immediately turned around and ran in the opposite direction to try and get away from the psycho.

They eventually ended up in a room that was white with black dots everywhere, Mad Mod dove through one of the dots. When Robin tried going in after him the dot was solid and he just hit the ground, then Mad Mod popped up in one of the other dots. Robin and Beastboy dove in after him, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven looked through some of the other dots and they appeared in others which Timepiece found strange.

Cyborg picked up one of the dots and Raven came through it, Cyborg went inside and when he didn’t appear in any of the others the girls went over to it. As first Starfire didn’t go through it but after a few seconds she fell through and Raven looked exasperated. The two cloaked teens watched their teammates pop up in different dots like a weird game of whack a mole.

The two eventually dove into one of the dots when Cyborg appeared and his head was way larger then it should have been. The Titans all jumped out of the dots and appeared in very strange clothing with instruments. Timepiece had a microphone, Robin and Cyborg had guitars, Beastboy was on drums, Starfire had a tambourine, and Raven had a keyboard.

When Mad Mod zoomed past them in a moped again they all ran after him and the clothes fell off in the process. Timepiece checked to make sure he still had his pocket watch, when he saw that he did he realized that they had started running up a set of stairs. It was a set of large spiral stairs and it seemed like the stairs went on forever which was annoying.

When Mad Mod finally reached the top he pressed the top of his cane and the stairs flattened like a ramp. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin ended up falling and they slid down the stairs, at the bottom there was a trap door that reveal what looked like stairs that folded like a mouth. Beastboy panicked and turned into an octopus, he grabbed onto Starfire and Raven while Timepiece got behind him to stop him from sliding down the stairs.

Beastboy caught Robin and the poor boy wonder got crushed by Cyborg, Robin glared at the metal teen while Timepiece and the girls flew them to safety. They ran through the door at the top of the stairs and the Titans were met with a hallway that had seven doors. Timepiece knew it was pointless to go through them so he waited while the others ran through them.

It was like those cartoons where the characters were in a chase scene and they kept going through a bunch of doors in a hallway and coming out of others. Come to think of it this whole thing was like those chase scenes, unrealistic, strange, and ultimately pointless. Robin eventually stopped as well and he waited for the other Titans to stop before directing each of them to a door.

They all chose a door and opened it, when they saw that Mad Mod wasn’t there they went up to the last door. Timepiece felt like this wasn’t a good idea but he didn’t say anything, when the head of a T-Rex poked out of the door the Titans jumped back. Mad Mod walked through one of the doors they had previously checked and went through a secret passage in the wall.

They all ran over to it and Robin moved the head of the bust there to reveal a switch, he activated it and the wall moved. The music stopped and the Titans got ready for a fight but were shocked at what they saw, it was an exit. Raven spoke, “No way.”

Beastboy spoke, “Is that what I think it is?”

Robin answered, “One way to find out.”

He walked toward it and the others followed, they could hear birds chirping and Cyborg spoke, “Looks like the real deal.”

Robin put his hand out on front of him and they all fell through what turned out to be a picture of outside. The Titans looked around and Timepiece felt like hitting something as a few of the Titans spoke. Robin slammed his hand down on the floor, “Right back where we started.”

Part of the floor flipped and Mad Mod was standing there, “Of course you are my duckies.” He tapped his cane on the floor twice and the part of the floor that had previously flipped started to float in the air. “Class is over, and you lot haven’t learned a thing, that’s a failing grade for each blooming one of you.”

“There’s only one thing for it.” The door closed behind the Titans, “You’ll have to repeat the entire lesson!” The walls fell away to reveal black and white moving patterns but the pictures stayed, desks came out of nowhere and several busts came toward the heroes. Beastboy got hypnotized again and Raven caught him before he fell on the floor while Mad Mod laughed.

“Time for class my duckies, everyone back to your seats.”

Robin looked pissed and he spoke, “Titans, get that Cane!” All of the Titans except Raven and Beastboy attacked Mad Mod as the female wondered what she should do with her teammate.

Before the fight even got started Timepiece saw an image of the present and he smirked, “Interesting.”

While the Titans were fighting Timepiece disappeared but none of the heroes noticed since they were too focused on Mad Mod. Timepiece soon found himself in a small hidden room with screens showing camera footage and an old man controlling everything. He mumbled to himself, “This’ll teach those little ankle biters some respect.”

He then paused, “Just a tick, I’ve lost that weird one with the watch.”

Timepiece was leaning against the wall as he used his powers to shut the screens off, everything exploded and the man didn’t seem happy. Timepiece spoke, “It’s a pocket watch, and if I’m reading the time right you’ve got about twenty years in detention to look forward to when I hand you over to the police.”

Mad Mod looked slightly fearful and Timepiece practically dragged the old man behind him as he made his way back to the Titans. The Titans were all talking to each other wondering what happened when Timepiece walked up to them. They saw the old man with him and the halfa spoke, “So what did I miss?”

Robin spoke, “I think we should be asking you that.”

Timepiece just smiled knowingly and lead the Titans to an exit, Cyborg was the first to get out, he opened the hatch and climbed out. Raven was right behind him followed by Robin, Timepiece flew up while carrying Mad Mod and Cyborg spoke, “Oh yeah, this is definitely the real deal.”

Robin spoke, “School always seems smaller when you graduate.”

Timepiece shrugged, “I wouldn’t know, I never graduated.” Timepiece had gone to a human school once when he was about fourteen, Clockwork wanted him to see what a human school was like. He dropped out after a month, the bells and loud students hurt his ears and their stupidity, among other things, made him hate schools.

Clockwork practically home schooled him anyway, he also learned things you could never learn at school. Robin couldn’t help but smile and Timepiece smiled back, they were both taken out of their thoughts when Starfire appeared carrying Beastboy. “I can not awaken Beastboy, I have tried the tickling, all manner of bodily noises, and the word underpants, I fear that this time his brain is gone forever.”

Raven spoke, “Beastboy had a brain?”

Beastboy then sat up and laughed, “Good one!” He then paused, “Dude, that’s not funny, I totally have a brain, I just don’t use it much.”

Timepiece smiled and shook his head, now they just had to get back to Jump City.


	7. Slade Part:1

Timepiece was woken up in the middle of the night by someone knocking on his door and he was a little irritated. He had spent the last few days with Clockwork to do some studying and training, as well as to just visit. All of the training had tired him out so if he was being woken up for no reason he was going to be pissed.

When he opened the door he saw Robin and he was no longer mad, he was concerned, Robin would only wake him up if it was important. Robin looked at him, “You might want to see this.”

Timepiece looked slightly confused but he followed Robin to the living room to find Slade on the holographic TV. Slade spoke, “Morning Titans, I do hope I didn’t wake you.”

Timepiece glared at him a little, Robin was already glaring at him and Beastboy yawned, “What are you, an insomniac, who calls and five in the morning-.”

He was cut off when Raven elbowed him in the side and Robin spoke, “What do you want?”

“Well that’s precisely what you’ve been trying to find out it, and in spite of all your efforts your still in the dark about my intentions, disappointing Robin, I expected a little more from you.”

Timepiece put a hand on Robin’s shoulder and the hero glared at Slade, “Like I care what you-.”

Slade cut him off, “But since you’ve been unable to discover my plan I suppose I’ll just have to reveal it myself.”

He gestured to his right and the camera moved to two robots standing on either side of something that was covered by a sheet. The robots lifted the sheet as Slade spoke, “I’m sure your all familiar with the concept of a chronoton detonator.”

Cyborg spoke, “No!”

Starfire gasped and Raven looked a little worried, “Uh oh.”

Beastboy looked shocked, “No way.” He then looked to Timepiece in confusion, “Uh, what’s a crouton detonator?”

“It destroys every chronoton in a localized area and destroys the temporal component of the space time continuum.” He learned about this with Clockwork a few years ago, the only thing that could reverse it was a certain master of time. Timepiece wasn’t as powerful as Clockwork so he couldn’t reverse it but it wouldn’t affect him.

Clockwork wasn’t allowed to mess with things like this, he could only watch, so if it was set off the city would be doomed. Since Timepiece would be safe there was no way the Observants would let Clockwork fix it, which meant they had to stop it from going off, no matter what. Beastboy looked confused by Timepiece’s answer and Raven simplified it, “It stops time, permanently.”

Beastboy then freaked out before falling on the floor and Cyborg spoke, “If he triggers that thing down town it’ll freeze frame the entire city.”

Robin looked even more mad now, “Tell me where.”

“Your a clever boy Robin, I’m sure you and your little friends can figure it out, however, since I control the detonation time is not on your side.”

The transmission cut out and Robin looked more pissed then Timepiece had ever seen him, he slammed his fist onto the controls. “Fan out, find it, shut it down.”

Robin was about to start leaving to tower to go look for Slade when Cyborg and Beastboy blocked his path. Beastboy looked nervous as he spoke, “Hey, uh, maybe you should stay here and coordinate the search.”

Beastboy looked away during the last few words and Robin looked confused and irritated, “What?”

Cyborg spoke, “Man, when it comes to Slade you’ve got issues, might be better for the team if you sit this one out.”

Robin looked at the ground for a second before he looked up again, “No, there’s too much at stake for me to-.”

Starfire cut him off, “Robin, we have not forgotten the last time you faced-.”

Robin cut her off, “I made a mistake Starfire, it won’t happen again, I can handle it, I promise.”

Robin turned to leave again and Cyborg groaned and looked at the halfa, “Timepiece, will you please talk some sense into him, he always listens to you.”

Robin stopped when he heard that, it was true that he did listen to Timepiece’s opinions on things like this. Timepiece mentally sighed, “I have no say in what any of you do, if he wants to go I can’t stop him.”

Beastboy looked at him pleadingly, “Dude-.”

Timepiece put up a hand to stop him, “I’m not one of you, I have no say in this, I can’t interfere, I can only go along with whatever happens.”

All of the Titans gave him sad looks, Robin stared at him in shock, appreciation, and sadness, he would have to talk to him after this was over. Come to think of it he hadn’t even gotten to talk to Timepiece about what happened with Mad Mod. He had disappeared almost as soon as they got back to the tower to see Clockwork, they had a lot to talk about.

Raven cut in, “Would you at least like to know where to look?” All of the Titans looked at her and gathered around her as she spoke, “Slade gave us more information then he realized.”

Raven used the computer to zoom in on part of the detonator, “Here, in this reflection.”

Beastboy spoke, “Ooh, squiggly lines, way informative.”

Raven typed something into the computer and the image changed to black letters and numbers before flipping around. Starfire spoke, “Pier 41.”

Robin cut in, “The docks.”

Beastboy paused for a second before becoming embarrassed and looking away from Raven who crossed her arms. The Titans then headed to the pier 41 and headed to the loading dock, Cyborg blasted open one of the garage doors and they all ran inside. They immediately got ready for a fight but they soon realized that the place was barren of anything aside from some boxes and crates.

Starfire spoke, “Empty?”

Cyborg looked exasperated, “Oh man!”

Robin spoke, “I don’t believe this.”

All of a sudden an army of Slade’s robots came out of nowhere and surrounded them, Beastboy spoke, “Great, now what do we do?”

Robin answered him, “We fight.” The Titans got ready to attack again as the robots started walking closer, Robin shouted, “Titans, go!”

The Titans attacked the robots and Robin was like a one man army, he took out robots left and right. The other Titans didn’t even get a chance to take down any of the robots, aside from Timepiece who took down the ones blocking the entrance. Every time the Titans were about to fight any of the robots Robin ran in and took them down within seconds.

The other four seemed very scared by their leaders rage toward the robots as he took them down. Timepiece walked over as Robin repeatedly hit on in the head, he grabbed Robin’s wrist gently and the hero immediately stopped. He could tell it was the time apprentice just from how cool his hand felt and he didn’t feel as angry anymore.

Timepiece looked at the hero, “You can stop now.”

Starfire spoke, “Yes, please, we are victorious.”

Robin glared at her a little and stood up forgetting about the halfa next to him for a minute. “Slade’s got his finger on the button and we’ve got nothing, does that sound like a victory to you?” He put his bo staff away and walked out of the loading dock as the other Titans looked at each other and Timepiece looked a bit worried.

The rest of the Titans walked outside and Cyborg spoke, “Okay, we know the chronoton detonator was here, now we just have to figure out where it went.”

Beastboy spoke, “No problem, we should split up and-.”

Raven cut him off, “And waste hours searching only to come up empty handed.”

Beastboy looked at her, “Well when you say it like that.”

Starfire landed next to them, “Raven is right, we must find some way to track the device.”

While they were talking Robin was looking around and he saw a shipyard worker, “Freeze!” Robin then ran after the worker and Timepiece wondered, not for the first time, why the hell Robin was so angry. He knew Slade had basically been messing with them almost as long as they had been a team but still.

Robin wanted to find him before but his borderline obsession didn’t start until Timepiece got hurt and he couldn’t move his arm. The other heroes caught up to Robin as the worker was talking, “I’ve never seen it before, I don’t know anything, honest.”

Raven used her powers to force Robin to let go of the worker and she pinned him to the opposite wall. She looked at him, “You said you could handle it.”

Raven let the boy wonder go and Starfire spoke, “You promised.”

Robin glared at them a little, “We’re wasting time.”

Robin started walking away and Beastboy called after him, “You know just because we’re trying to catch Slade doesn’t mean you have to act like him.”

Robin paused for a second, “Don’t you ever compare me to him.” Robin turned around and walked up to Beastboy, “He’s trying to destroy this city, I’m trying to save it.”

The Titans all stood still for a minute before Starfire suddenly sneezed and Timepiece shielded himself instinctually. The rest of the Titans weren’t as lucky as him and Raven spoke, “Gazoontite.”

Starfire sniffled a little, “Forgive me, I am allergic to metallic chromium, there must he a source near-.”

She was cut off when she was about to sneeze again, all of the Titans ran away and Timepiece grabbed Robin before phasing them through the wall of a loading dock. Once he was sure they were safe he phased them back out, Raven appeared through one of her portals, Beastboy had hidden behind some trash cans, and Cyborg had simply run away.

Cyborg brought up some scans on his arm, “Interesting.”

Starfire sniffled again, “Not really, on my world chromium allergies are quite common.”

Cyborg didn’t look away from the scans, “No, the key component of a chronoton detonator is a metallic chromium core which means-.”

Beastboy cut in, “Starfire can track it.”

Starfire sniffled again and the Titans ended up following her, the more she sneezed the closer they probably were to the detonator. The Titans wound up in a sewer and Starfire sneezed again, “I believe it is this way.”

The Titans had all braced themselves for another blast but Timepiece shielded them, he dropped the shield and they continued walking. The halfa walked next to Robin and the hero glanced at him, he felt bad for the way he acted before. Robin soon spoke, “Look, guys, uh, about earlier.”

The heroes stopped and looked at him before Raven spoke, “It’ll have to wait.” She pointed to something and they all looked to see a small speed boat occupied by one of Slade’s robot. Said robot had the chronoton detonator on the boat and appeared to be looking it over when it spotted them.

Robin spoke, “Titans, go!” Timepiece was right behind him, the robot started the motor for the boat and drove away. Robin spoke, “Quick, we can’t let him get awa-.”

He was cut off when something broke through the wall and not only grabbed him but Timepiece as well. The Titans called out for them and looked through the hole in the wall only to find the two fighting Cinderblock. Robin spoke, “Get the detonator, go!”

Robin jumped over Cinderblock to avoid an attack and Timepiece blasted him in the back. The Titans ran off but Starfire hesitated before Cyborg called to her and she left as well leaving the two to fight Cinderblock. The two avoided one attack after another while trying to make sure the other didn’t get hurt.

Robin flipped over Cinderblock to distract him while Timepiece kicked him in the head, the two continued using that strategy until Timepiece flipped Cinderblock onto his back. Robin glared at Cinderblock before he heard a beeping and he saw something in Cinderblock’s hand. Robin picked up what turned out to be a tracker, there was an arrow pointing from their current position to Slade’s emblem.

Robin smirked and showed it to Timepiece, “Think you can get us there?”

Timepiece looked at it and then nodded before grabbing Robin and phasing them out of the sewer. The time apprentice got them there within minutes and the two heard Slade talking, “Hurry young Titans, your time is running out.”

Timepiece blasted the door open and spoke, “Actually, according to my watch we just went into overtime.”

Robin couldn’t help but smirk, he found it funny whenever someone was talking about time since Timepiece could control it, at least to an extent. Slade glanced at them, “Robin, Timepiece, I’ve been expecting you for some time, I was beginning to wonder if Cinderblock was too much of a challenge.”

The two jumped down to where Slade was and the man finally turned around and held up the trigger for the detonator, “Looking for this?” He set it on the ground, “Well, here it is, if you want it, come and take it.”

Slade stood perfectly still and Robin was the first to attack him, Timepiece backed him up as best he could but it was difficult. Every time one of them would go for the trigger Slade would stop them, every time one attacked Slade was ready. If they tried to double team Slade was ready for both of them, they were getting frustrated about it.

Slade spoke, “I can understand both of your frustration, you both hate losing as much as I do, even if you won’t admit it, one of many things we all have in common.” That was when Robin snapped, he attacked Slade and managed to get some good hits in which resulted in Timepiece being able to do the same.

Robin walked over to the trigger and picked it up, while he did that Timepiece felt someone grab him. He didn’t even get a chance to shout before Slade put a hand over his mouth and for some reason Timepiece couldn’t phase out of his grip. Robin hadn’t noticed yet, when he picked up the trigger he spoke, “It’s over Slade.”

The halfa could imagine Slade’s smirk, “On the contrary Robin.” The trigger shorted out and broke in Robin’s hand, the heroes eyes widened and he looked at Slade. He looked shocked and angry when he saw that he had grabbed Timepiece, Slade put a metal collar around Timepiece’s neck before letting him go.

Slade looked at the two, “This is only the beginning.”

Timepiece tried getting the collar off but it wouldn’t work, Robin glared at Slade, “What is that thing?”

“A collar, with the push of a button it’ll activate and Timepiece will be in an agonizing amount of pain.” Slade pushed a button on his glove and Timepiece took his hands away from the collar when it hurt him. “If either of you tries to take it off it’ll activate, finding something that would work on him was surprisingly difficult but based on his reaction I’d say it works.”

Robin looked like he was going to kill Slade but he forced himself to calm down, “Where’s the real trigger?”

Slade looked ever so slightly amused, “Trigger, there is no trigger, because there is no detonator.”

Now both of the teens looked shocked and Timepiece was mentally cursing himself for not seeing that. All of a sudden four images showed up on four separate screens and Slade walked up to them, “Nanoscopic probes, the chronoton detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap. You see with the push of a button my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out.”

“It’s more effective then that collar but if the probes are activated then the collar will be activated as well, though I can activate the collar on it’s own.”

Timepiece growled a little and Robin spoke, “You can’t control them, no matter what you threaten they’ll never obey you.”

Timepiece could tell Robin was still worried about the collar though, Slade wouldn’t need it if he didn’t have something planned for the time apprentice. Slade spoke, “This isn’t about your friends Robin, Timepiece, this is about you two, it’s always been about you.”

Robin looked slightly shocked and confused, “What?”

Slade seemed mildly pleased, “Sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel, I was testing you. For some time now I’ve been searching for an apprentice someone to follow in my footsteps, and Robin, I’ve chosen you. Timepiece wasn’t originally part of my plan but he’s surprisingly powerful, so he’s an added bonus.”

“Since he cared for all of you he won’t do anything to put the others, or you, Robin, in harms way. Though I couldn’t take a chance and risk him doing something clever, after all he seems to have quite a few tricks up his sleeve. So I designed the collar, and since you don’t want him getting hurt, especially him, it only adds to the list of things you could lose.”

Robin looked pissed, “No way would I ever work for-.”

Robin was cut off when Slade held up the button, “If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your other friends again, I will allow them to live. But, if you disobey even the smallest request, I will annihilate them Robin, and I’ll make you watch.”

Robin froze, he didn’t want the others to get hurt, and he definitely didn’t want Timepiece getting hurt. Timepiece was silently hoping that Robin would say no, but part of him was worried about what would happen to the other heroes. He could handle the pain, he was fine with dying, but the others would get hurt and Timepiece didn’t want that to happen.

Slade looked at the hero, “So, do we have a deal?”

Robin looked at the ground, “Fine.”

Slade seemed to decide that Robin’s answer was good enough, he separated the two by putting Timepiece in a small room. Slade gave Robin clothes to put on, Robin wanted to know what he did with Timepiece but didn’t want to risk Slade hurting him. As he was changing he heard Starfire talking through his communicator but he didn’t care about that.

He didn’t know where Timepiece was, he didn’t know what Slade was going to do with the poor time apprentice. Once he put the clothes on Slade spoke, “I know it seems bad now, but trust me, you’ll learn to like it.”

Robin doubted that, if the other Titans were in danger, not to mention Timepiece, he was always going to hate this.


	8. Slade Part: 2

Robin and Timepiece weren’t happy, Slade let Robin stay with Timepiece in the cell he was put in but Timepiece couldn’t leave. The two just sat in silence for a while before Robin finally spoke, “I’m sorry.”

Timepiece gave him a confused look, “Why are you sorry?”

Robin glanced at the collar around the halfa’s neck, “It’s my fault we’re both here, and your stuck here.”

Timepiece mentally sighed, “This isn’t your fault, I’m the one that could have seen this happening. But there’s no point in blaming someone, we’re here, so now we’ve got to figure out how to fix this.”

Robin looked at Timepiece is complete amazement and the time apprentice blushed a little before looking away. Robin smiled a little before the door opened, Slade gestured for Robin to follow him, Robin glanced at Timepiece again before getting up. He followed Slade out of the room and after a bit he guessed that Robin wouldn’t be back for a while.

Timepiece thought about what he could do for a minute, he couldn’t leave but he could still see what was going on. With that thought in mind Timepiece used his powers to look at the present, he chose to look at Robin’s timeline. This would definitely give him a headache later but it was small price to pay if he was able to make sure Robin was okay.

He saw Robin heading for a strange building, after Robin got inside Timepiece guessed that it was a tech lab. Robin had gotten in using the air vents and he used the gear that Slade had given him, this particular tool was a small explosive. When it blew up there was a bright light, when it was gone Robin had the device he was after in his hand.

It wasn’t long before a bunch of guards started chasing him and shooting at him, though Robin was too quick for them. Before they could catch up to him Robin hid above them and hung from the roof upside down like a bat. When the guards were gone he jumped down, he was about to make a break for it when he ran into none other then the Titans.

Beastboy and Starfire were in front of him, Cyborg and Raven were behind him and Cyborg yelled, “Freeze!”

Robin wasn’t happy about it, the more time he wasted here the more time Slade had to probably hurt Timepiece. Robin headed for another route and he ran as fast as he could to get away only to be met with a dead end. He managed to stop before he got to the edge, if he had gone any farther he would have been facing a pretty big drop.

Robin turned around to face the heroes and the four were finally able to see his as more then a shadowy figure. The Titans stared at him in shock for a few seconds before Beastboy spoke, ‘That’s not Slade, that’s-.”

Starfire finished his sentence, “Robin.”

Cyborg spoke, “Woah.”

Beastboy still looked incredibly shocked, “No way.”

Starfire Spoke, “Robin, why are you-.”

She was cut off by Robin throwing an explosive at her which knocked her out of the air, he didn’t have time for this. Cyborg looked at Robin, he couldn’t believe he would do that, “Woah.”

Beastboy spoke, “What is your deal?”

Raven glared at him a little, “Robin, Timepiece is missing, he could be hurt, don’t you care about what happened to him?”

Robin wanted to explain, he really did, but if he said anything Slade would hurt them, and god knows what he would do to Timepiece. Robin knew what happened to Timepiece, that’s part of the reason he was doing this, because if he didn’t then Timepiece would be hurt. Then Slade spoke into his ear piece, “Not a word Robin, they're not your friends anymore, or don’t you care about Timepiece?”

Robin paused for a second before he glared at the Titans, he was wasting time, he had to get back as soon as possible. The Titans tried to attack but Robin used the thermal blaster he stole to destroy the path between him and the Titans. There was smoke and fire where the blaster hit, he used that as cover to escape and get back to Slade’s hideout.

He was hoping he would get there before Slade got impatient, if he decided to take it out on Timepiece he didn’t know what he’d do. Meanwhile, Timepiece was forced to stop looking into the timelines when a very loud noise sounded in the room he was in. He looked and saw that Slade had thrown open the door looking very unhappy, Timepiece’s head was pounding now.

He definitely had a headache from looking into the timelines, though Slade didn’t know nor would he care. He grabbed the front of Timepiece’s cloak and forced him against a wall, “Robin didn’t follow my instructions. Since he need to know what happens when he doesn’t listen you’ll be paying for his mistakes.”

Slade threw him to the floor, “But there’s one thing I want to know.” He kicked Timepiece in the chest before grabbing his cloak again, “Who are you?”

Timepiece laughed a little, “Like I’d tell you anything.”

Slade glared at him a little, “I can make you feel more pain then you could ever imagine, but you can save yourself from that if you tell me who you are.”

Timepiece smirked, “Tough luck Slade, you don’t scare me.”

Slade didn’t seem to like his answer, that started the long twenty minutes of Slade trying to get Timepiece to tell him what he wanted to know. By the time Robin got back Timepiece had more then a headache, he really wanted to go home. When Robin finally walked into the room Timepiece saw that the thermal blaster had been modified slightly so he could wear it on his wrist.

Robin’s eyes widened when he saw Timepiece, he had a bruise on his cheek and the hero was sure he had plenty of other injuries. Robin quickly walked up to him and Timepiece waved off his concern, “I’m fine, just tired.”

Robin gave Timepiece a very worried look but he close to leave him alone for now, he couldn’t do much anyway. Robin sat down next to him and Timepiece placed his hand over some of the wounds before ice formed on them. Robin looked at what he was doing, “Your icing your wounds?”

Timepiece nodded, “It’s pretty useful to have ice powers at times like this.” Robin looked concerned once again and he shifted his gaze to the ground, Timepiece frowned. “This isn’t your fault, I’ll be fine.”

Robin shook his head, “Your hurt, even if it isn’t my fault I can’t do anything to help.”

Timepiece rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry about me, I can handle myself.”

Robin looked at him again before hugging him, he was careful not to hurt the time apprentice though. Timepiece was a bit shocked but he hugged Robin back, after a bit they let the other go and fell into a comfortable silence. Neither of them were sure how long they were in there, both of them had fallen asleep but they didn’t know for how long.

Timepiece would just check his watch but Timepiece found that Slade broke it before, now he’d have to fix it. If he used his powers he could fix the damage but it would take some time, until then he couldn’t use his powers as much, or very well. Robin was eventually called by Slade to do another job and Robin really wanted to get this done quickly.

Last time Slade hurt Timepiece, Robin wanted to get back as soon as possible so Slade had less of a chance to hurt the halfa. Robin broke into yet another tech lab, he blew up the doors to get inside and he walked over to the device. He was about to grab it when He heard Cyborg speak from behind him, “You’re not walking out of here Robin.”

Robin turned and glared at them, they might not know what was going on but he was still mad at them for getting in his way. Cyborg’s eyes narrowed at him, “Not without a fight.” Robin fully turned and ran at them Cyborg shouted, “Titans, go!”

Cyborg tried to punch Robin when he was close enough but the boy wonder jumped over him, landed on his back and jumped to a small pipe on the ceiling. He grabbed onto it and swung up before kicking a panel that lead into the vents, he didn’t want to hurt the others. He’s much rather run away but something told him that Slade wouldn’t let him off that easy.

Robin ended up on the roof of the Wayne Tech Enterprises building and he ran to escape when Slade spoke into his ear piece. “Not so fast Robin, you have yet to achieve your objective.”

Robin pressed a button on the ear piece to respond, “The device was too heavily guarded, I’ll have to steal it another-.”

Slade cut him off, “No!” Robin stopped in his tracks, “Go back, unless you want me to destroy them, and hurt poor Timepiece, go back, and fight.”

Before Robin could answer Cyborg yelled from behind him, “Robin!” He got a little closer while putting his hands up, “Look I don’t know what’s going on but we don’t want to fight, we just want to talk.”

Robin mentally sighed, the one thing he couldn’t do was talk, if he could he would tell them what Slade did. Not only to them but to Timepiece, but he couldn’t, and since he had to fight he attacked Cyborg by kicking him in the chest. Beastboy looked at him, “Guess there’s nothin’ to talk about.”

Beastboy cracked his knuckles before turning into a gorilla and trying to smash him, Robin dodged and Beastboy tried to grab him. As the fight went on Slade got angrier, he was obviously holding back and Robin continued to defy his orders. Robin needed to learn that there were consequences when he didn’t do what he was told.

Slade activated the probes in the Titans, at the same time Timepiece’s collar was activated, he was surprised when he didn’t hear him scream. In fact he didn’t hear anything, not a single thing to indicate that Timepiece was in pain, it was completely silent. The villain walked to the room he left Timepiece in, the teen was in pain, that much was obvious, but he didn’t make a sound.

Slade was actually a little impressed with how well he handled pain, he knew a normal person would likely pass out from the pain in seconds. Since he knew for sure that the collar was working he left the room just in time to see Robin use the blaster. “That’s my boy.”

He turned both the probes and the collar off, the Titans woke up fairly quickly and Robin fought them again. After he managed to get away, without the device, he headed back to the hideout and hoped he’d get there before Slade could hurt Timepiece too badly. Slade was angry, beyond angry, Robin had disobeyed his orders several times and he still didn’t have the device.

This lead to yet another painful punishment for Timepiece, this time he was bleeding which wasn’t fun for the poor halfa. By the time he went back to his screens he had calmed down a bit and Timepiece was left to take care of his wounds. There were a few small burns on his neck from the collar which he hated dealing with the most.

When the time apprentice heard fighting outside the room he decided that he’d had enough, he wasn’t going to let Robin get hurt. Timepiece did everything he could to get the collar off, after several very painful minutes he managed to get it off. He was sure his neck was burned even more now and he was having trouble moving but at least he got that collar off.

As he slowly walked out of the room and went to find Robin he heard Slade talking, “I made you my apprentice. All my knowledge, all my power, all for you, but the only think you care about if your worthless little friends!”

He paused for a second and Timepiece managed to find a place where he could see them but he was still fairly far away. Slade had his back turned to Robin, “If the Titans are such a distraction maybe I should just get rid of them.”

Robin seemed to lose all the fight he had, “Don’t, I’ll do whatever you say.”

Slade turned to him, “Good boy, and, from now on, I’d like you to call me master.”

Timepiece growled a little, but before he could do anything someone blasted Slade in the chest which sent him flying back. The rest of the Titans were there and Starfire looked mad, “Leave. Him. Alone.”

Slade looked at Robin, “Robin, attack.”

Robin started to panic, “Get out of here, go, you don’t know what those beams did to-.”

Beastboy cut him off, “Dude.”

Raven cut in, “We know.”

Cyborg finished the thought, “And we don’t care.”

Starfire spoke, “We are your friends Robin, we are not leaving without you.”

Beastboy spoke, “Or Timepiece, wherever he is.”

Timepiece continued to struggle as he slowly walked toward the Titans as Slade walked up behind Robin. “How touching, but Robin doesn’t need any friends.”

Slade pressed a button and the probes started affecting the Titans again, Slade probably assumed that the collar was working on him. Slade spoke from behind the boy wonder, “This is the price for your disobedience Robin, now do as I command, attack.”

Robin stared at the other Titans sadly for a minute, then he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He saw Timepiece struggling to reach them, he saw all of the wounds he had and that was when he made up his mind. Robin looked at the device that was sending the signals to the probes and glared at it, “No.”

Robin then ran over to the device as fast as he could and Slade’s eyes widened, “Robin!”

Robin grabbed onto the device as soon as he was close enough, he was blasted back by a power surge after a minute or two and he ended up on the floor. Another screen popped up with Robin’s name above it and Robin was glowing orange just like the Titans. Robin managed to stand and walk over to Slade, “New deal Slade, if I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice, and I know how you hate to lose.”

Robin fell to his knees and Slade glared at him before taking the controller off and tossing it aside where it shorted out. Slade then got pissed and tried to kick Robin but the hero caught his leg, Timepiece decided it was now or never and he used all the strength he had to run in and kick Slade in the chest.

Slade fell to the ground and Robin shouted, “Titans, go!”

The Titans ran in and Timepiece felt more of his strength leave him, Robin looked worried but Timepiece waved for him to join the fight. Robin nodded and ran in just in time to kick Slade in the face and resulted in his already cracked mask to break. Slade held the half of his face that would have been reveal if not for the shadows and he ran over to some controls.

“Another day Robin.” He looked at the halfa, “Timepiece.” He looked back, “Another day.” The heroes were suddenly plunged into near darkness aside from some red flashing lights and everything started falling apart. The walls and ceiling started to crumble while the gears fell, one almost landed on Robin and the hero had to run away from it.

The gear rolled behind hm and Timepiece managed to get him out of the way before it crushed him. The Titans each managed to get to the exit and Robin spoke, “Let’s go home.”

The Titans left the hideout and some time later made it back to the tower, Robin treated Timepiece’s wounds as soon as they got back. After a few hours Beastboy was sitting in a chair with wires everywhere, “Am I done yet?”

Cyborg spoke, “That’s it y’all, the Teen Titans are officially probe free.”

Beastboy then jumped out of the chair in joy before doing a small dance which the others watched with slight amusement. After a bit Raven spoke, “Um, I know this isn’t really my style, but we just kicked Slade’s butt, shouldn’t we, you know, celebrate, or something?”

Robin, Cyborg, and Timepiece stared at her in shock before Beastboy jumped in Cyborg. Timepiece ignored what they said in favor of trying to get rid of the headache he still had, though he was still happy. Robin sat next to him, “You okay?”

Timepiece nodded, “My head hurts, as well as my throat, but I’ll live.”

Robin gave him a concerned look before grabbing his hand, “If you need anything, I’m here.”

Robin smiled at the halfa and he smiled back, the two then blushed and looked away. The moment was promptly ruined by Beastboy shouting about tofu waffles and Timepiece smiled again, he was glad to be back.


	9. The Nature Of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will slow down a little, I apologize but life hates me right now.

Timepiece was tired, the Observants decided to annoy him and Clockwork for hours and he wasn’t happy. He had been away from Titans tower for a few days to deal with the Observants and he was finally back. He had just gotten there when Starfire walked into the room, “Happy Blorthog!”

She was just as surprised as he was by the scene he was greeted with, though he seemed more indifferent to it. Robin was in the kitchen area listening to music on a large stereo, Raven was reading, and Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games. Well, more like Robin was semi aggressive listening to his music, he was just sitting in front of it but he looked like he’d kill anyone that got near him.

Cyborg and Beastboy weren’t actually playing video games, instead they were fighting over the controller. Timepiece was sure they had two controllers, they probably lost the second one, again, and Timepiece was fated to find it, again. He couldn’t even look into his own timeline and he knew he was going to be the one to find it.

Starfire paused at the door before walking farther into the room, “Friends, frolic and leap at the glorious, for today is blorthog, the Tamaranian festival of friendship.”

Everyone but Timepiece ignored her, he was looking at her curiously and wondering what he was supposed to do. Starfire looked around for a few seconds before dropping almost everything she was carrying. She soon smiled and tried again, “Glorious greeting friend, I, Starfire, give you this tenabula as a symbol of-.”

She was cut off when Beastboy turned into an octopus and grabbed Cyborg around the neck. Cyborg shouted, “Your going to pay for that you little grass stain!”

Starfire tried again when Beastboy soon sat on the back of the couch, “Many blessings friend, may your ears be filled with sugar candies and-.”

Beastboy cut her off by yelling at Cyborg, “Look, I’ll give you back the controller as soon as Raven gives me back my nail clippers.”

Raven didn’t even look up from her book, “Not going to happen, how else am I supposed to keep your toenails off the coffee table?”

Starfire looked at Raven and spoke, “Happiness and delight friend, on this wondrous day I wish you sunshine and bunny-.”

She stopped talking when she noticed Raven’s very disgruntled look, she laughed nervously before backing away. Raven then looked at Robin, “Robin, could the music be a little louder, I can still hear myself think.”

Robin then started to look annoyed and he tapped his finger on his arm before he seemed to have enough. “I only turned the music up to drown out all the yelling!”

Timepiece facepalmed as the Titans continued to argue, did something happen while he was gone? Before he could think about the subject anymore he heard what sounded like bells and he saw that what Starfire was holding had broken. The halfa felt back for her as he saw tears gather at the corners of her eyes, the other heroes were too busy fighting to notice.

Starfire then got mad and shouted, “Stop!” The Titans all stopped immediately and looked at their teammate who looked a bit distressed, which was unusual for her. “Friends must never behave this way, and especially not on Blorthog, do you wish to invite the rackmas?”

Timepiece spoke from where he was standing, “Can someone explain what the hell is going on?”

The heroes then looked at him and Robin looked slightly confused, “How long have you been here?”

“I got here just before Starfire walked into the room, so is someone going to tell what all the yelling is about or do I have to guess, also, what’s the rackmas?”

Starfire answered him, “On my planet rackmas means ‘the drifting’, the point at which close friends begin begin to drift apart, and their friendship begins to die.”

Cyborg spoke, “Oh come on Starfire.”

Beastboy cut in, “We are so not reck-whatever-ing.”

Raven spoke, “We’re getting on each others nerves a little, big deal.”

Robin spoke, “Yeah, this is just typical roommate stuff, we’re not going to drift apart Star, I promise, we’ll all be friends forever.”

Timepiece didn’t completely agree with the statement but he stayed silent, he didn’t think any of them considered him a friend. Even if they did he might not be able to stay with them, he was Clockwork’s apprentice, when his powers fully developed the Observants might make him stay in the ghost zone.

Starfire tilted her head to the side slightly, “Forever?”

Before anyone else could say anything something beeped, Robin took his communicator out of his pocket. It played a little song with a series of beeps and Robin spoke, “Titans, trouble.”

Starfire looked at the things she had been carrying before she followed the others, Timepiece wasn’t far behind. The heroes ended up at a museum, a man was talking to himself as he looked at a clock. “The clock of eternity, valuable in the past, priceless in the future.”

Robin threw a disk at him and spoke, “But for the present you’ll keep your filthy hands off it.”

The man looked up at them, “The Teen Titans, this is a treat, I’ve read all about you in the historical archives.” The man then looked at Timepiece, “Although I didn’t see anything about you.” The man smirked again, “But it doesn’t matter, because now you’re all history!”

Robin shouted, “Titans, go!” The heroes all jumped out of the way just before the blast hit, the man turned and shot at Robin when he landed on the ground. Robin used his bo staff to block the shots but one broke it and he fell backward, Timepiece went to see if he was okay.

Timepiece helped the hero stand as the man talked again, “You can not defeat Warp, I am from the future.”

Robin attacked the man easily destroyed the disks, while he wasn’t paying attention Timepiece attacked. He managed to kick him in the stomach and the halfa looked at the man, “Time is my specialty, and one way or another this will end badly for you.”

The man glared at him before trying to blast him, the blast ended up hitting the wall behind him and the rubble buried him. While Timepiece was digging himself out the man grabbed the clock and started to leave, he pressed something on his chest and a portal type hole opened up, “Ta, ta Titans, I have enjoyed our time together but I’ve got a very bright future ahead of me.”

Warp started walking through the portal he made before Starfire flew into him, Robin tried to stop them but the portal closed before he could. Robin looked around and Timepiece managed to get the largest piece of debris off of himself. Robin ran over to help and Timepiece managed to move the other pieces before standing up, he was about to fall but Robin caught him.

Meanwhile, when Starfire fell through the sky after exiting the time stream she fell in the snow. She sat up and shivered from the cold before she looked around, “What has happened, why is it cold, and where are my…”

She trailed off upon seeing Titans tower and she gasped, “Friends.” The tower looked cold and lifeless, one of the windows at the top was broken and she felt sad just looking at it. She made her way into the tower and the state of the tower inside was far worse then the outside.

She looked around, “Friends, hello, friends, hello?” She soon came to the doors that lead into the living room and she used her strength to get them open. She gasped again, the living room was in less disrepair then the rest of the building but it still wasn’t in the best condition.

Her foot hit something that sounded like a bell and she saw the necklace she had been carrying that morning but it was rusted and old. She picked one of the silver balls up and it crumbled and broke apart in her hand just from touching it. Then she saw a red dot in her peripheral vision and she looked straight at it and gasped, “Cyborg!”

The dot didn’t move and she smiled, “Cyborg, thank goodness you are-.” She stopped talking when she lit up her hand and saw that the red dot was coming from a small robot and she panicked. She blasted the robot and several more crawled out of their hiding places, she blasted them as well before someone spoke.

“Yo, who’s up here blasting my… Star.” Said hero then saw that it was Cyborg and he dropped the metal pipe he was carrying. “Starfire, I don’t believe it you, you haven’t aged a day.”

She started at him in shock for a second, “Cyborg, what has happened, why are you…”

Cyborg finished the question for her, “Old?” He smiled before frowning again and walking past her, “Well that’s what happens to folks when you go away for twenty years.”

Starfire was shocked, “Twenty years?!”

“You disappeared Star, that battle with Warp, it was a long time ago, you fell through a wormhole and… welcome to the future.”

Starfire looked confused, “The future, but…” She took the part she took from Warp’s suit off her belt, “I damaged his technology.”

Cyborg took it and looked at it for a second, “Warp was planning to jump ahead one hundred years right, looks like you stopped him at twenty.”

He handed the piece back to Starfire and she spoke, “Still, I am confused, please, why are you in disrepair?”

Cyborg looked away before turning his back to her, “Let’s just say things haven’t gone so well since you left.”

Starfire stared right at him, “But what about the other Titans, where are our friends?”

Cyborg wouldn’t look at her, “The Titans are history Star, your friends aren’t friends anymore.”

Starfire backed up, “No, you are wrong, this, everything is wrong, how could such terrible things…?” She looked at the part in her hand, “Warp, his interference in the past must have changed our future.”

Cyborg didn’t look convinced, he remembered something Timepiece said after Starfire disappeared. ‘This is the beginning of the end, it is inevitable now, nothing anyone does beyond this point can change this future.’

“Star, I don’t think.”

“He caused all this badness to happen, he made this technology and he is the one who can make things right.” She flew up to him, “We must find Warp, you will help me?”

Cyborg looked away, “I wish I could, my last power cell burned out years ago, I’ve tried adapting this new stuff to my old circuits, but I can’t leave the tower Star, I’m obsolete.” Cyborg quietly sighed, “You know, a lot of stuff happened since you left, and we blamed it all on him.”

Starfire looked confused, “Who, who is to blame?”

Cyborg shook his head and looked at her, “We blamed Timepiece, but it wasn’t his fault, we just wouldn’t listen.”

Starfire looked even more confused now, “But why did you blame him, what did he try to tell you?”

Cyborg looked at her, “We found out about what he could do, that he could bring you back. He tried to tell us that he couldn’t, that there were limits to what he could do, that there were rules. There are consequences, but we wouldn’t listen to him, BB, Raven, and I blamed him, we hurt him, and what happened to him was our fault.”

Starfire looked worried now, “Cyborg, what happened?”

Cyborg looked like he was mad at himself now, “We wouldn’t listen, and we were so mad that we didn’t help him when he needed us.”

Starfire felt a bit scared now, “Is he…?”

Cyborg shook his head, “He’s alive, but, well, it was bad Star.” Starfire looked upset and Cyborg shook his head again, “Maybe one of the others can help you, I can tell you how to find BB and Raven.”

Starfire looked at him, “And Robin?”

“We lost touch a long time ago, if your looking for him your on your own.” Once Cyborg told her how to find Beastboy and Raven she flew out of the tower to look for them. She eventually found both of them but they wouldn’t help her, she was starting to feel discouraged now.

She was currently walking around in the snow when something shot at her and she looked around only to find Warp looking down at her. “What’s the matter dear, have I come at a bad time?”

He shot at her again and she tried to fight him but she couldn’t land a hit because of his shield. He then froze her in ice and when she hit the ground it broke, she was dizzy and couldn’t think straight. She glared up at Warp when he walked up to her before her eyes widened, “You have also become old.”

Warp frowned, “That’s what happens when someone steals my vortex regulator.” Warp held his hand out, “The regulator if you please, I really must get back to my future.”

Starfire stood up and stepped back while holding the regulator, “If you ever wish to see your future you will repair the damage you have done to my past.”

Warp raised an eyebrow, “Damage, silly girl, there is nothing wrong with your past, one can not damage history because history can not be changed.” He held up the clock he stole, “I went back to steal this because history said it disappeared, and history says it disappeared because I went back to steal it.”

“Past, present, future, it’s all written in stone my dear.” Starfire looked at the ground, her expression showed her feeling of defeat and Warp took the regulator out of her hand. “And there’s nothing you can do to ever change it.”

He was about to shoot her when a shadowy figure came out of nowhere, grabbed him, did a flip, and threw the man into an alley. Warp hit the wall of the alley before falling in the snow, the figure took out several disks before throwing them at the man. They exploded and the figure ran toward the flames to attack again, Warp had used his shield to protect himself and it disappeared.

Warp looked up and saw the dark figure, “Another time perhaps.” Warp seemed to phase into the ground, the figures fist hit the snow and they didn’t seem too happy that he got away.

The figure stood up and spoke, “It’s good to see you again.”

Starfire looked shocked, “Robin?”

He looked at her, “I haven’t used that name in a long time.” He stepped out of the shadows revealing his black suit with a blue bird on it and his long hair. “Call me Nightwing.”

Starfire was beyond shocked by now, the two ended up going to Nightwing’s hideout, Starfire wondered around a bit while looking at everything. She eventually came across a glass case that contained Nightwing’s old costume and she looked at the ground before she sighed. Then she felt something get draped across her shoulders and she saw that it was a blanket, she smiled.

Nightwing spoke, “I hear you’ve been looking for help.”

Starfire looked away, “There is nothing you can do, there is nothing anyone can do, the past can not be repaired, the future can not be altered, no matter how wrong it seems.”

Nightwing smiled just a little, if Timepiece had taught him one thing about time it’s that nothing is set in stone. “So, it’s impossible.” He walked closer to his computer, “Good, if memory serves we’ve done the impossible before.” Starfire looked shocked and Nightwing continued, “I held onto this, just in case.”

He pressed a button which revealed his Titan communicator, “Timepiece said I might need it, he hasn’t been wrong yet.”

Nightwing picked up the communicator and pressed the button on the side, the jewels on Starfire’s costume started flashing and she smiled. After a minute or two Nightwing got a phone call and he answered it, he didn’t even get a chance to talk. “So it has begun.”

Nightwing couldn’t help but smile, he loved hearing that voice, “Yup.”

“I knew it was going to happen, I shall see you soon amica mea (my love).”

Nightwing’s smile widened when he heard the nickname, Timepiece had started calling him that years ago. It meant ‘my love’ in latin, the halfa had called him that on accident once and Nightwing liked the nickname so the halfa kept calling him that. Timepiece ended the call and Nightwing looked at his phone for a second before putting it away.

Nightwing and Starfire headed to the Metro Arts of Technology, it was the most likely place for him to be. Warp was putting the regulator back on his suit and he was talking to himself, “Tick tock, tick tock, just a few more seconds and I shall finally be-.”

He was cut off when Nightwing threw his bo staff at his hand while it was still compressed, Nightwing caught it when it came back. “The future will have to wait, you just ran out of time.”

Warp yelled in rage before he started shooting at the two heroes and they dodged the blasts. Nightwing threw a few exploding disks at him while Starfire used her starbolts, Warp used his shield to protect himself. The two continued to fight Warp until it looked like they won, before they could catch him, however he shot at the ceiling.

It caved in and the debris and snow fell on top of Starfire, when Nightwing moved to help Warp blasted him in the chest. Warp ran over to pick up the tool he was using he was his with a blue blast and the two looked slightly confused. Cyborg spoke, “Booyah.”

Starfire smiled and flew over, “Cyborg, you are repaired!”

Nightwing put a hand on his shoulder, “Glad you could make it.”

Cyborg smiled, “Wouldn’t have missed it, now who said y’all could start without me?”

Warp spoke, “So sorry, perhaps I should finish you first.”

Before Warp could actually do anything the heroes heard a growl that was coming from a green lion that attacked Warp. The lion, who was obviously Beastboy, clawed Warp’s chest and damaged the regulator before going over to the other heroes. Warp looked angry and he aimed the blaster on his arm to shoot at them before he was thrown against a wall by dark energy.

The heroes looked to see Raven appear and she spoke, “Nobody hurts my friends.”

Raven then joined the other heroes and someone else spoke, “I would say the same but I believe you still hate me.”

The heroes all looked at who spoke and Starfire’s eyes widened, Timepiece was standing there smiling ever so slightly. His clothes were about the same as they were before but he had several wrist watches on his right arm, each showing a different time. He also had a white gear clasp on his cloak and said cloak was torn up a bit at the bottom.

But what stuck out the most were the scars, there were scars that seemed to crawl out of his shirt and up his neck but they didn’t reach his face. Still the scars looked horrible, Starfire didn’t know what could possibly cause the scars and she didn’t think she wanted to know. Timepiece walked up to Nightwing’s side and the hero smiled at him, Starfire had never seen him smile like that before.

The other Titans looked at Timepiece a bit sadly, they looked ashamed and they couldn't look him in the eye. Beastboy then looked at Nightwing’s long hair and rubbed his balding head, “Dude, that is so unfair.”

Warp glared at him before using his regulator to create wormhole, “It seems my time has come.”

Nightwing threw a birdarang at Warp and the older man threw a disk at the weapon, the birdarang cut right through the disk and hit the regulator. Warp looked like he was panicking, “No!”

Timepiece could sense that he was starting to get younger, however the Titans didn’t know what was going on. The heroes all walked up to the now seemingly empty suit and Beastboy moved the chest plate to reveal a crying baby. Beastboy spoke, “Okay, I am not changing any diapers."

Before anyone could say anything a strange noise came from the wormhole and it started to close. Cyborg looked at Starfire, “We gotta get you home, come on.”

Cyborg took the damaged regulator from Warp’s suit and put it on his sonic cannon before using it on the wormhole. “I’m redirecting the wormhole, Starfire, go.”

Starfire hesitated before walking up to the wormhole but she stopped just short of walking inside. She turned to them, “Please, must this really be our future, is there nothing I can do to change it?”

Timepiece walked up to her and looked her in the eye, “Time doesn’t have a set destination, it changes, even the smallest thing can drastically change the future.” Timepiece then grabbed her hand and put the eternal clock in her open hand, “I believe this would be a good start.”

She smiled at him with tears gathering in her eyes and he smiled back before moving to stand next to Nightwing again. The Titans all smiled at her and she entered the wormhole while continuing to smile at all of them. But before she was gone Starfire could have sworn she saw Timepiece start to cry.

When Starfire fell out of the wormhole it looked like for the other heroes mere seconds had passed. The Titans gathered around her and Beastboy spoke, “Dude!”

Cyborg looked shocked, “Woah.”

Robin spoke, “Star, what happened?”

Starfire was looking at the ground, “History said it disappeared.” She smiled as she looked at them and held up the eternal clock, “But history was wrong.”

Timepiece looked mildly impressed and and saw a shift in the timeline, he’d have to look into it later. The Titans soon went back to the tower and Starfire started telling them everything that happened. By the time she was done all of the Titans were surprised, but Beastboy looked like he was about to cry.

Raven spoke, “Woah.”

Beastboy shouted while pulling at his hair, “Bald, you're telling me I’m going to be bald?!”

Timepiece looked at him, “If you keep doing that then yes.”

Cyborg spoke, “Guess you were right about all that reckma stuff.”

Robin looked concerned, “I don’t want us to drift apart, does it all have to happen, isn’t there anything we can-.”

Starfire cut him off, “Timepiece said that time does not have a set destination, our friendship has already changed Warp’s past, I believe it can also change our future.”

Cyborg spoke, “Wait a minute, you said we blamed Timepiece for what happened to you in the future, why is that?”

Beastboy spoke, “Yeah, and what happened to him?”

Starfire shook her head, “I never found out.”

The heroes all looked at the halfa and Timepiece looked slightly confused, “Why are you all staring at me?”

Raven spoke, “Your the only one that might know anything about what happened.”

Timepiece hesitated before he quietly sighed, “Fine, it’s not like I can hide it forever.” He took a breath before speaking, “I’m the apprentice of the master of time, I can manipulate time to an extent. You probably blamed me because you found out about my powers, I can see parts of the future.”

“My mentor can create portals to different periods in time, you probably though I could bring Starfire back to this point in time.”

Starfire looked confused, “But you could not?”

Timepiece shook his head, “There are limits to what I can do, my powers still aren’t fully developed. Even if I could create time portals I still couldn’t bring you back, there are rules, consequences, I can’t mess with the timelines.”

Beastboy looked confused, “But you can control time, you can do anything!”

Timepiece mentally sighed, “It’s not that simple, time is complicated, I’m not allowed to mess with major events in time. The reason I never try to push any of you to do something is because I have to let events unfold on their own. I can only go along with your decisions, if I overstep my bounds there will be consequences.”

Raven spoke, “So we didn’t listen to you when you told us all of that, but what about what happened to you?”

“I can’t look into my own timeline, I don’t know what happened.” He mumbled to himself, “Though I do have a few ideas.”

The Titans looked at each other before Robin put a hand on the time apprentice’s shoulder, “Well we all know now.”

Robin smiled at him and Timepiece couldn’t help but smile back, Starfire looked excited and she hugged the halfa. “Oh glorious day!”

Th Titans all smiled and Timepiece wasn’t sure how to react to the sudden action, Raven then used her powers to fix the necklace that had been broken earlier. “So, is it too late to do this festival of friendship thing?”

Starfire looked like she was going to cry tears of joy, “Oh it’s never too late!”

Raven used her powers to put a necklace around everyone’s necks and Cyborg shouted, "Happy Blorthog!”

Beastboy looked confused, “I thought it was Blort Hog.”

Raven spoke, “Okay, I feel like a wind chime.”

Timepiece then noticed that Robin didn’t have one of the necklaces on and he put one on the hero. “If I have to wear one of these your going to wear one too.”

Robin smirked at him, “So what does amica mea mean?”

Timepiece then froze and he looked away, “Nothing, nothing at all.”

Robin could have sworn he saw Timepiece blush a little but he turned away before Robin could get a good look. Robin smiled, he’d find out eventually, but right now he was just happy everything turned out okay.


	10. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget what I said last time, life decided to be nice.

Timepiece was finally back, he appeared in the tower and Robin was the first person to notice him. “Timepiece, your back, where were you?”

Timepiece mentally sighed, “The people you could consider my bosses know about what happened with Warp. They put me under temporary house arrest until Clockwork and I convinced them that I didn’t have anything to do with Starfire traveling through time.”

Robin nodded, before anyone could say anything else the alarms in the tower went off to tell them there was trouble in the city. The Titans left immediately and they quickly headed to where the alert was coming from, a jewelry store in town. Timepiece was flying next to Robin who was on his motorcycle, the halfa was Robin’s backup in case they had to fight whoever they were looking for if they got there before the others.

Robin spoke into his communicator that was wirelessly linked to the others, “Range to target.”

Cyborg answered, “Five hundred and closing, should have a visual any-.”

Starfire cut him off, “There he is.”

Raven spoke, “Correction, there it is.”

The heroes soon saw who was robbing the jewelry store, it looked like a very large spider with a human body hanging off if it. Timepiece wasn’t sure what to make of the strange thief but he had seen stranger, like Technus with a mullet. The spider human (?) then aimed and them with a blaster and fired, the heroes barely got out of the way in time.

The spider then jumped onto the roof of the jewelry store and skittered across the rooftops as it fled. The heroes immediately went after it and Starfire shot at it with her starbolts, the spider quickly dodged her blasts. Robin used the blasters built into his motorcycle to try and hit the spider but it once again dodged the attacks.

Cyborg got in front of Robin and used the missile inside the T-car to try and hit the spider who dodged it at the last second. The missile hit the building and the spider leapt into the air before shooting what looked like webbing at Beastboy who got trapped by it. Beastboy struggled as he spoke, “Super loogie, eww.”

The spider then tried to hit Starfire but she managed to fly around the attacks, the spider then webbed up the space between two buildings to the road was blocked. Robin gasped and Raven used her powers to force the road up so Robin and Cyborg went over the webbing before landing back on the road.

The spider continued running before spitting webbing at Robin and Timepiece who managed to get around it. Some stray webbing hit the T-car and Cyborg spoke, “I can’t see!”

Cyborg pulled over and the spider continued running before trying to hit Starfire, the spider landed a hit and she couldn’t get out. The spider turned and used a car to jump to the freeway, Timepiece was a bit ahead of Robin so he flew over the car. Robin soon came speeding over and he had to use the car as a ramp to get over, Robin ended up having to use his grappling hook to keep chasing the spider.

The boy wonder’s bike landed on the road without a scratch and the two kept chasing the spider. Robin managed to get in front of Timepiece and Robin caught up to the spider, he was about to try and catch it when the spider turned around. The spider hit him with something and Robin started falling to the pavement about a hundred feet below him.

Timepiece’s eyes widened and he immediately dove to catch the falling hero before he ended up hitting the sidewalk. Timepiece grabbed him just before he hit and the other Titans ran over as Timepiece set his down. Starfire looked concerned, “He will be okay?”

Cyborg took a quick scan before speaking, “He will be, the venom’s effect is only temporary.”

Robin spoke despite how difficult it probably was, “Getting away, we have to go after him.”

He then started to fall and Timepiece grabbed him immediately, Raven spoke, “You mean we have to go after him.”

Cyborg spoke, “You need to chill ‘til that stuff wears off.”

Robin somehow managed to look slightly disappointed, “But-.”

Beastboy cut him off, “Dude, we can handle it, the guys got a spider for a head, not like he’s gonna be hard to find.”

Timepiece looked at the heroes, “I’ve got this, go.”

They all nodded and left, Timepiece mentally sighed before choosing to simply teleport them to the tower. Timepiece thought for a second before he spoke, “Hold still.” Robin looked at him and Timepiece paused for a second, “Wrong choice of words, you know what I mean.”

Timepiece then used his knowledge of pressure points, which he studied when he got bored, to loosen Robin’s muscles. Within minutes the hero was able to move again and the boy wonder moved his arms and legs to see if they were working. Timepiece smirked, “Do you feel better now?”

Robins smiled at him, “Much, thanks.”

Timepiece nodded, “Pressure points are useful if you know what your doing.”

Robin couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Now we can focus on solving our other problem.” He took out his communicator, “Titans, any luck finding our jewel thief?”

Raven answered, “We found something worse.” A large swarm of mutant moths was currently swarming around the bridge in the city and chewing through the cables that stabilized it. Neither of them were sure what was going on until Cyborg called back, “Uh, we’re gonna need backup.”

Robin nodded, “We’re on our way.”

The two were about to run out of the tower when a voice came from behind them, “Don’t bother. Even if you defeat a few of my children you won’t be able to stop me from releasing the entire swarm.”

He then revealed the hundreds of mutated moths behind him and the two gasped Killer Moth continued. “Unless you want your city reduced to a moth eaten wasteland you’ll do exactly as I say.”

Robin glared at him, “What do you want?”

“My demands are simple, the city will declare me ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender, and Robin.” Robin stood up a little straighter looking ever so slightly confused, “Will take this lovely young lady to her junior prom.”

A second image popped up on the screen of a girl with blonde hair, “Hi Robiepoo!”

Timepiece cringed, he actually cringed, he could never remember cringing in his life and this is what made him do it. Robin seemed to freeze as reality hit him and his eye twitched a little, he looked away before he spoke, “Um, what was that last part again?”

Timepiece spoke, “Better question, who the fuck are you?”

Robin looked at him in slight confusion, Timepiece had never acted like this before, he looked like he was about to punch something. Killer Moth answered, “Her name is Kitten, and you will take her to prom.” While Killer Moth spoke Kitten kept making kissy faces at Robin and Timepiece was not happy, at all.

Timepiece looked at the boy wonder, “Robin, a word.”

Robin quickly followed the halfa out of the room, Timepiece immediately started pacing while trying to control his anger. Robin called the other Titans to see what was going on but Timepiece wasn’t paying attention. After a few seconds Robin closed his communicator, “I have to do it.”

Timepiece looked at him, “You don’t have to do anything, I will break every time rule in the book if I have to.”

Robin shook his head, “You know you would get in trouble for that.”

Timepiece crossed his arms, “And?”

Robin raised an eyebrow at him, “And I don’t know what would happen but I don’t want you suffering because of me. Besides, it’s the only way to save the bridge, the only way to give us enough time to stop Killer Moth.”

Timepiece felt like time just stopped for him, Robin looked at him sadly before he began walking toward the door. The halfa followed and Robin continued, “I have to Timepiece, no matter how much I don’t want to.” The door opened and Robin looked at the screen, “And I really don’t want to.”

Robin walked up to the screen and Killer Moth looked at him, “Do we have a deal?”

Robin looked like he was doing everything he could to stay calm, “I’ll take the girl to prom.”

“Don’t tell me, ask her.”

Kitten nodded and Timepiece looked annoyed, Robin just looked exasperated, “You’ve got to be-.”

Killer Moth shouted, “Do it!”

Now Robin looked mad, he took a second to control his anger, “Kitten was it?” Kitten then meowed and Robin’s eye started twitching again, “Right, will you go with me to the prom?”

The entire sentence sounded like it was torture to say but Timepiece still got angry, he was growling to himself. Kitten gasped, “Oh Robiepoo, I thought you’d never ask!”

Robin looked very unhappy, Timepiece could feel his pain, he might not be taking the girl to prom but he hated every second of this. Killer Moth hung up and Robin called the other Titans, Raven answered, “I bought you some time, Killer Moth, he’s controlling the mutant insects find him and stop him.”

Robin brought up a picture of Kitten, “Start with her.”

Raven spoke, “Who is she?”

Timepiece spoke, “The most annoying human being you will ever meet.”

Robin couldn’t deny that, he looked at Raven, “Name’s Kitten, she’s got some kind of connection to Killer Moth. Find the connection and I bet you’ll find him.”

Robin glanced at the annoyed halfa, “Timepiece will help with the search.”

Beastboy spoke, “Hey, what about you, aren’t you going to help us?”

Robin looked at them, “I can’t.” Now he looked slightly defeated, “I have a date.”

The heroes all looked confused and Robin hung up, some time later Robin left for the prom and Timepiece thought for a second. He smirked before going to his room and finding something he hadn’t thought he’d ever need while he was with the Titans. Meanwhile, Robin was on his way to the boat the prom was being held on and he soon got there feeling very unhappy.

Robin adjusted his collar and sighed, “Really hoping she doesn’t show up.” When the hero felt someone tap his shoulder he turned to glare at them before his eyes widened. Robin took a second to process what he was seeing, “Timepiece?”

Timepiece was currently wearing a three piece black suit with a green suit vest, his pocket watch was inside the pocket of the vest and the chain was secured to said vest. His cloak was gone and instead of boots he was wearing dress shoes and holding a white rose, Robin couldn’t believe his eyes.

Timepiece walked up to him and put the flower on his suit, “I knew you would forget this.”

Robin stared at the halfa as he pinned the flower on him and fixed his suit a little, he blushed a bit. “Your supposed to be helping the others track down Killer Moth.”

“You never said I had to be with the others, and we’re supposed to investigate Kitten anyway, plus, you might need someone to save you.”

Robin was about to respond when they heard a car horn and they looked at where the sound came from. A pink limo pulled up and Kitten stepped out in a pink dress, this girl really liked pink, and she looked around before spotting Robin. “Yoohoo, Robiepoo, your Kitten has arrived, meow!”

Timepiece had to use all of his self control not to cringe and Robin looked at the ground, “Second thought, maybe I will need saving.”

Robin looked like he was walking toward his death he stopped in front of Kitten and she started to yell. “Oh Robin, my date, Robin, don’t you look handsome!” Timepiece was sure that had to be embarrassing, Kitten whispered to Robin, “Compliment me on my dress.”

Robin looked very unhappy, “No.”

Kitten glared at him, “Do it, or else.”

Robin took a second to control his anger before he spoke, “Nice dress.”

Kitten smiled and gasped before yelling again, “Oh Robin, you’re such a gentlemen, not like my worthless ex boyfriend Fang!” People were staring at them now and Kitten held out her arm, “Now take my arm, lead me in, and would it kill you to smile?”

Robin paused for a split second before the most forced smile Timepiece had ever seem appeared on the poor heroes face. “Maybe.”

Robin then pulled her toward the boat the prom was was being held on and Timepiece had to force himself to calm down. He was going to start freezing things if he got too angry and that wouldn’t be a good thing in a place like this. Timepiece then made his way to the boat and paused time before walking right in and seeing Kitten and Robin sitting at a table.

Timepiece stood near the railing of the boat and after a few minutes a girl walked up to him and asked if he wanted to dance. He thought for a split second and held out his hand to the girl, she looked ecstatic as she took his hand. Timepiece lead them to the area of the boat where people were dancing and he easily guided the girl on the floor.

She kept staring at him in awe but the time apprentice wasn’t bothered by it, he wasn’t even bothered when other people started watching them. Timepiece saw Robin rocking his chair back and forth out of the corner of his eye and Kitten spoke, “Ask me to dance.”

Robin wouldn’t even look at her, “I don’t dance.” Robin looked at Timepiece and he was mesmerized by the way he moved, he wished he could have come here with him. Granted he didn’t like these kinds of things at all but it would have been much more enjoyable with him.

Kitten stood up, “Come on Robbiepoo, you’ve never ever danced before?”

Kitten tried to force Robin to stand up but the hero refused to move, he crossed his arms again, “Tried it once, didn’t like it.” In his mind he thought he might like dancing with Timepiece with the way the time apprentice was moving. He never misstepped once, never faltered, and moved with more grace and fluidity then anyone Robin had ever seen.

Kitten looked a bit irritated, “Fine.” She took out a pink flip phone, “Then I can have the whole city destroyed, or we can skip straight to the kissing.”

When Timepiece heard that his core dropped, though he didn’t show it in him movements or his expression. Robin’s heart felt like it stopped, he could either dance or kiss the crazy girl, both options didn’t sound too good but he had to choose. “Wanna dance?”

Kitten smiled and immediately dragged the poor hero on the dance floor, Kitten then shouted. “Oh Robin, of course, I’d love to dance with you!”

Timepiece, and even the girl he was dancing with, cringed slightly when they heard her shouting. Robin had been trying to get her to quiet down but it wasn’t working, Timepiece felt bad for the boy wonder. When the song ended the girl he was dancing with smiled and thanked him for dancing with her before freaking out about it to her friends.

Thankfully no one else asked him to dance so he decided to sit at one of the tables and Robin started to walk away from Kitten when the song was over. “Okay, that’s over.”

All of a sudden the next song started and Kitten gasped, “Ooh, goodie, another slow dance!”

She pulled Robin over to her again and Robin looked slightly shocked, “Yeah.”

Timepiece looked away from the scene, he knew Robin hated this as much as he did but he still got mad watching them dance. Eventually Kitten pulled away from Robin just enough to look at him, “Kiss me.”

Timepiece was sure his core was going to become unstable when he heard that and he looked at Robin. Robin looked at her, “Sorry, I don’t like you that way, matter of fact, I just don’t like you.”

Timepiece’s eyes widened and he smiled, “Yes!” A few people that were close to him gave him confused looks, if Robin heard him he didn’t show it.

Kitten shouted, “What?!”

Robin took out his communicator as he smirked, “Killer Moth’s being taken down as we speak, we’re done here.”

Robin started walking toward Timepiece, he was ready to leave and never see the crazy girl again. Kitten looked pissed, “No we are not.” She took the white rose off her dress revealing a trigger button hidden in it. “Daddy’s not the shots tonight Robbiepoo, I am!”

Robin’s eyes widened, “Daddy?”

Kitten moved her thumb so it was over the button, “And unless you want me to let those nasty bugs out for a late night snack you better pucker up!”

Now Timepiece was sure his core was going to destabilize, Kitten got closer to Robin and the hero glanced at the halfa. He saw the shocked and broken look in his eyes, he was shocked that Timepiece felt like that and Robin made up his mind. He put a finger on Kitten’s lips before she could kiss him, “Not even if you paid me.”

He grabbed the trigger from her hand and she gasped before trying to take it from Robin. The hero managed to keep it away from her and when she was about to fall he put his arm around her waist so she wouldn’t get hurt. Kitten gasped, “Fang!”

Robin’s eyes widened in shock, “That’s your boyfriend?”

Kitten grabbed the trigger but Robin didn’t seem to notice, the spider guy from earlier that night was walking toward the two. “Get your hands off my girl.”

Robin dropped Kitten and tried to fend off Fang’s attacks but the large spider managed to hit Robin. Timepiece growled and blasted him, “Hurt him again and I will end you!” Timepiece looked at Robin, “You okay?”

Robin looked a bit shocked by how angry he was but Robin smiled before he got up and tore off his suit revealing his Robin costume. “Best I’ve felt all day.”

Timepiece smirked before pulling off his suit to reveal his usual clothes minus his cloak which he grabbed from under one of the tables and put on. Then he and Robin saw Kitten kiss Fang and Robin spoke, “You know, you two make a really bad couple.”

Fang seemed to get angry and he attacked Robin, he spit webs at the two and Robin just barely got out of the way. Timepiece managed to dodge it for the most part but his foot still got caught which he was not happy about. Fang then tried to hit Robin with his venom which Robin also dodged, then a couple walked in between the two.

The boy spoke, “Let’s hit the dance floor-.” The two were then hit by the venom and they were paralyzed, Fang and Robin continued to fight, Fang acted like he might kill Robin.

It took more time then Timepiece was willing to admit to get free, apprentice to the master of time and yet some simple webbing could stop him. When he finally got free he heard Kitten talk, “Ooh, isn’t it romantic, they’re fighting over me!”

Timepiece spoke, “I doubt Robin would ever fight someone over you, personally I’d rather die again.”

Kitten glared at him before attacking the halfa like she was a wild cat and he was pinned to the snack table for a split second before flipping them over and pinning the girl. He tried grabbing the trigger but before he could Kitten threw what he guessed was pudding in his face and pinned him again.

The halfa phased through it and growled which seemed to scare Kitten half to death before he threw her across the table. He tried to grab Kitten again but she used her legs to make him land in the punch before she held his head under to try and drown him. He got pissed and wrapped his legs around her waist before making her land head first in the chocolate cake at the end of the table.

Timepiece was then able to get out of the punch and his hair was wet and slightly pink because of the damn drink. He could last a lot longer without breathing then normal people so he didn’t have to take a deep breath as soon as he got out. Kitten stood up and glared at him with fire in her eyes, “You ruined my dress!”

She then pressed the button on the trigger and Timepiece’s eyes widened, that was bad, very, very bad. Robin had finally beaten Fang and Timepiece got off the table seconds before Kitten attacked him again. The time apprentice easily side stepped her and blasted the trigger out of her hand and it rolled over to Robin.

The hero lightly stepped on it to stop it from moving, “Consider yourself dumped.”

Robin then broke the trigger and Timepiece smirked, he was silently cheering in his mind because Robin didn’t have to be anywhere near that girl again. Kitten’s eyes widened and she shouted, “No!”

She was so loud that the sound made Timepiece wince but nothing could ruin this moment for him. The police soon got there to take Fang and Kitten to jail, by then the other Titans had gotten there. Timepiece was smiling just a little, then he heard Kitten shouting, “Nobody dumps Kitten, nobody, you're going to pay for this Robbiepoo, your going to pay!”

She was then put into the back of the police van and the officers shut the door and she continued yelling as the van drove away. Cyborg looked at Robin, “So, no second date?”

Beastboy spoke before anyone could respond, “You know, now that nobody’s making ‘em all mutaty, these little guys might actually make good pets.”

Raven spoke, “Don’t even think about it.”

The Titans were silent for a minute before Timepiece and Robin saw the couple that got paralyzed being carted away out of the corner of their eye. The two walked up to them and Robin gave the two an apologetic look, “Okay, well, sorry we pretty much ruined your prom.”

The boy spoke, “Are you kidding, this was the best prom ever!”

The girl smiled, “Even if I still can’t feel my legs!”

Robin waved at them as they were carted away again, “Yeah, that’ll ware off.”

By then the other Titans had left to go back to the tower and some lights suddenly turned on as a voice came over the loudspeaker. “And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for, the king and prince of this year’s prom are Robin and Timepiece!”

Timepiece looked slightly confused, how they even knew his name was a mystery to him. The two looked a bit surprised before Robin smiled at the halfa, “I guess one more dance wouldn’t kill me.”

Timepiece blushed a little and Robin took his hand before dancing with him, now Robin was blushing a little too. The boy wonder was amazed that Timepiece seemed to dance even better then he thought he could. The two couldn’t stop smiling at each other, though they were slightly nervous smiles, and they both felt their hearts beating quickly.

Robin then spun Timepiece and the half was a bit surprised but he still did the action with ease. However he was more surprised when Robin tipped him backward, he was depending on Robin to make sure he didn’t fall. The two looked at each other and by now they were blushing even more and Robin paused for a second.

He had never seen Timepiece look so, well, alive, that was honestly the only way he could describe it. The time apprentice always had a sort of calculating and reserved air about him, he was careful to make sure no one saw anything he didn’t want them to. But for some reason, right then, Robin could see everything Timepiece was feeling, like a wall had suddenly been destroyed.

Neither of them moved for a few seconds, then Robin decided to take a chance and he kissed the halfa. Timepiece was a bit surprised but he kissed the boy wonder back, he honestly never thought this would happen. Even if he could see his own timeline, which was impossible, he wouldn’t have thought that this possibility would ever actually happen.

When Robin pulled away they smiled and Robin helped Timepiece stand again, then they went home.


	11. Terra

Timepiece glanced up from his book at the Titans, they were playing volleyball on the roof of the tower. He and Raven had opted out of it, the time apprentice had to study and Raven wanted to meditate. The sun was starting to set while the Titans played, Timepiece’s attention was taken away from his book when he heard Beastboy shout.

“Raven, Timepiece, heads up!” The ball almost hit Raven but she used her powers to stop it before sending it straight at Beastboy and it hit him in the chest. He was sure something broke and Beastboy spoke again, “Thanks, uh, nice save.”

Beastboy then fell over and Robin looked a bit surprised, “Are you sure you don’t want to play Raven?”

Robin glanced at Timepiece and the halfa blushed just a little, the two knew they liked each other after they kissed. The only problem was that they hadn’t talked about whether or not they wanted to start dating, they hadn’t gotten a chance to talk. Timepiece had been gone at the clock tower with Clockwork, he had just gotten back a few hours ago and he’d been studying ever since he got back.

They knew they needed to talk about it, and they planned on it, but finding the time to do so had been a bit difficult. Timepiece was taken out of his thoughts when Starfire started shouting, “Yes, please, you must volley the ball with us!”

Cyborg spoke, “Come on, I’ll play you with one hand behind my back, you can play too Timepiece.”

Raven spoke, “I can’t, I have to meditate.”

Timepiece glanced at the heroes, “I’m studying.”

The heroes looked at each other before they all shrugged and went back to their game. Beastboy hit the ball too hard and shouted, “Heads up, again!”

Raven moved out of the way and Timepiece was far enough away that he didn’t have to do anything. The ball went over the edge of the roof and the heroes shouted at the same time, “Oh no!” They then started to yell and the ball fell to the ground, the heroes looked disappointed and Beastboy spoke, “I’ll get it.”

Beastboy started walking toward the edge of the roof but he hadn’t even taken ten steps before the ball somehow appeared and landed on the roof again. Beastboy looked confused before a figure covered in shadows because of the light behind them appeared. The figure, a girl with blonde hair, spoke, “So, which team am I on?”

The girl, who was standing on a floating rock, jumped onto the roof and Starfire shouted, “Terra!”

Beastboy smiled, “Terra!”

The two then ran toward the girl and fought the other to try and get to her first, Timepiece looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. Starfire got to Terra first and hugged her, “Oh hello long lost friend, you remember me yes?”

Timepiece looked at her, “I don’t think she’ll be able to answer you if you crush her.”

Starfire then let Terra go, “Of course Starfire, I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me.”

Beastboy shouted, “Terra!” He was about to hug her but he stopped and looked at her, “I mean I-.”  
He cut himself off and held out his hand as if offering a handshake, “How’s it, heh, what’s up.”

Timepiece shook his head a little before Cyborg spoke as he and Robin walked up to her, “Well if it isn’t my favorite little rockin’ roller.”

Cyborg and Terra high fived and Terra spoke, “Cyborg, Robin, what’s shakin’?”

Robin shook her hand, “Good to see you again.”

Beastboy then got between the two and looked at Robin, “Good?!” He then turned to Terra, “Is he kidding, it’s great to see you again, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again!”

Terra smiled before she looked slightly confused, “By the way, who’s that?”

She gestured to Timepiece and Robin answered her, “That’s Timepiece, he was gone the last time you came.

Beastboy shouted, “Timepiece, come meet Terra!”

Timepiece mentally sighed before closing his book and walking over, Terra looked a bit excited. “So your Timepiece, I heard about you last time I was here.”

She held out her hand and Timepiece shook it, “I know, nice to finally meet you in person.”

Terra looked slightly confused before she looked at the book he was holding, “What’s that?”

Timepiece didn’t even get a chance to answer before Beastboy suddenly pulled Terra away, he then shouted at Raven, “Raven, wake up, Terra’s back, isn’t that awesome?!”

Raven opened one eye and looked slightly annoyed, “Super, just help yourself to anything in the fridge and don’t forget to lock the door when you leave.”

Terra spoke, “Actually, I kinda wasn’t planning on leaving this time, I’m ready to take you guys up on your offer, I wanna be a teen Titans.”

Timepiece thought for a second, he knew about Terra, and what happened last time she was here. He also knew she turned down the offer last time so why was she suddenly changing her mind? The heroes, minus Raven and Timepiece, stared at Terra in confusion and Terra looked a bit sad, “Got it, sorry, didn’t know the offer had an expiration date.”

She started to walk away and Robin put a hand on her shoulder, “The offer didn’t expire, we’re just concerned.”

Beastboy spoke, “Yeah, it’s ‘cause, well um, last time when you kind of freaked out and ran away, you didn’t exactly, uh, you weren’t completely-.”

Raven cut him off as she walked closer, “You couldn’t control your powers.”

Beastboy looked slightly shocked and nervous, Terra smiled, “Hello, that’s why I left, Robin said I needed practice, so I’ve been practicing, check it out.”

Terra put on the goggles that were around her neck and she used her powers to demonstrate that she really did know how to control her powers. Timepiece watched her little airshow, unlike most of the others he didn’t look impressed, he looked like he was thinking. The Titans complimented the display while Raven looked a bit annoyed and Terra spoke, “See, I’ve got everything under control.”

The ground then started to shake for a few seconds and when it stopped they all looked at Terra. She put up her hands, “Wasn’t me.”

The Titans quickly went inside and went to see what was going on, Cyborg brought up some scans and spoke. “Earthquakes, small ones but their happening all over the city.”

Terra spoke, “Too many to be natural.”

Robin spoke, “That’s because their not natural, they’re a trail, something is moving under the city, we need to find out what, Titans, go!”

The heroes immediately ran out of the room, Robin, Raven, and Timepiece stopped and looked at Terra. Robin spoke, “Are you coming or not?”

Terra looked at him, “Does this mean I’m on the team?”

“It means we could use your help.”

Terran nodded and ran past them, when she did she accidentally bumped into Raven and the hero seemed to freeze for a second. Timepiece put a hand on her shoulder, “Are you okay?”

Raven looked away for a second, “Can’t tell.” She looked at Robin, “Are you sure it’s safe to have her around?”

Robin looked straight at Raven, “Not entirely, but everyone deserves a second chance.”

Robin then ran after the others and Raven looked deep in thought, Timepiece looked at Raven. “If you want I can try and look into her timeline and see what’s going on.”

Raven nodded, “I’d appreciate it.”

Timepiece smiled just a little, “Let’s go catch up with the others.” The two quickly caught up with the others and they went into the city to find what caused the earthquakes. They got there just in time to see a giant mechanical worm come up through the road and people screaming as they ran.

Raven used her powers to move a bus out of the way just in time, Robin spoke, “You missed the bus.”

Cyborg spoke while holding a car over his head, “Looks like you’ll just have to take a cab.” Cyborg threw the car at the mechanical worm and it exploded but it just seemed to piss it off.

Raven was about to use her powers but Terra got in her way, “I got it!” Terra forced some rocks out of the ground that hit the worm and it fell backward. Beastboy then turned into a mammoth and rammed into the worms side which sent it into a building.

The worm then blasted Beastboy while it was hidden in the smoke and Beastboy hit a building on the opposite side of the street. Terra yelled, “Beastboy!”

Terra used her powers to tear a piece of rock out of the ground before the worm blasted her or Beastboy. Starfire tried blasting the worm with her starbolts which once again made it mad, Timepiece and Cyborg also started blasting it. Robin looked at Terra when she got closer, “Good work Terra, now help me get into it’s face.”

Terra tore more rocks out of the ground and created a path for Robin with them, Robin jumped from one rock to the next and got closer to the worm. When the worm tried to blast him Robin jumped out of the way and Robin threw some explosives into it’s mouth. Timepiece quickly grabbed Robin and flew away from the worm as Beastboy flew Cyborg closer.

Cyborg blasted it and it once again just made it mad, Timepiece dropped Robin on a roof at his request and Robin ran at the worm. He used a grappling hook to swing on top of the worm and land on it before trying to open a panel on it’s back. Robin’s bo staff broke and the worm tried throwing Robin off it’s back but the boy wonder managed to hold on.

Beastboy turned into a triceratops and rammed into it but the impact just broke his horns and hurt his head. Terra ripped a giant rock out of the ground and Raven used her powers to stop her from throwing it at the worm. “No!”

Terra looked at her, “What are you doing?”

“It’s too dangerous, someone could get hurt.”

“I know what I’m doing, trust me.”

The two continued to struggle against each other and Robin jumped off the worm, Timepiece caught him and set him on the ground. He looked at the worm and saw that it was about to start blasting things again, Robin looked at Raven and Terra. “Look out!”

The worm blasted the rock the two were using their powers on and it exploded and knocked everyone to the ground. Raven and Terra looked at each other and spoke at the same time, “Way to go.”

Robin quickly stood up, “Come on, it’s getting away.” The worm burrowed into the ground leaving nothing but a large hole, the Titans stared at it before Robin’s communicator beeped.

Robin answered it and glared at who was on the other end, “Slade.”

“Robin, good to see you again, I do hope I haven’t called at a bad time.”

Robin looked pissed, “The worm, what are you planning?”

“Well now Robin, if your so very curious why don’t you come down here and find out.” The call ended and the Titans stared at the communicator for a second before they all went into the tunnel the worm created.

After a while Starfire spoke, “That evil worm has left a very long trail, this tunnel continued for at least two more clinthorgs.”

Cyborg spoke, “And we’re more then three hundred meters below sea level, what’s it doing down here?”

Robin spoke, “Whatever Slade tells it to.” While the Titans walked Timepiece vaguely registered that Raven and Terra were talking. Timepiece ignored it since he was trying to look into Terra’s timeline but it was proving to be difficult. The heroes kept walking until they reached what looked like a cavern and Timepiece stopped looking at the timelines for the moment.

Raven spoke, “Dead end.”

Robin took out his communicator, “Not necessarily.” Robin walked closer to one of the walls and his communicator was beeping, “I’m picking up a signal from deep inside the rock.”

Cyborg spoke, “Way deep, electronics, and a heartbeat.”

Terra spoke, “How about we dig down there and see what’s up.” Before she could do anything the ground started to shake and Raven glared at her. Terra looked at the cloaked female, “Are you going to give me that look every time there’s an earthquake?”

Before Raven could answer the mechanical worm from before burst out of the ground and there were two others with it. The Titans circled up and Robin spoke, “Titans, ready.”

The worms then tunneled through the wall behind them and Beastboy shouted after them, “Hello, the good guys are over here!” Beastboy looked at the others, “Dude, we got snubbed.”

Timepiece spoke, “Because they aren’t after us.”

Cyborg spoke, “Three of those things together could wreck anything in the city.”

Terra spoke, “We have to stop them.”

Raven spoke, “We have to stop Slade.”

Robin spoke, “Split up, Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy, go after the worms, Timepiece, Terra, and Raven, we’re going after Slade.”

Cyborg spoke, “Star, BB, let’s move!” The three then ran down the tunnels the worms created and the four looked at the rock.

Terra spoke, “I can make a tunnel on my own, shouldn’t she go with-.”

Robin cut her off, “No, Raven’s almost as good at moving earth as you are, we’re digging through solid rock, I’m going to need you both.”

Raven looked at Terra, “Nice try.”

Robin looked at his communicator, “I’ve got a fix on the signal, forty degrees down six hundred meters deep.”

The two spoke at the same time, “No problem.”

The two started blasting the rock and Terra spoke, “That as fast as you can go?”

“Not even close.”

After a few seconds of looking at his communicator Robin spoke, “Careful, this rock isn’t stable, just take it a little slow.”

On the last word he realized how far the two had already gotten and Timepiece sighed, “So much for slow.”

Robin looked a bit put out and the two females were getting farther away from them and Robin looked at the time apprentice. “You know we need to talk sooner or later.”

Timepiece mentally sighed, “Which is not something I want to do.”

Robin looked confused, “Why?” Timepiece just shook his head and Robin grabbed his hand, “Look, if your worried about something then don’t be, it’ll be fine.”

Timepiece looked away and blushed just a little, “Let’s just catch up with Raven and Terra, who knows what they’ll do if we leave them alone.”

The two caught up with the females and when they finally got through the rock they found what looked like some sort of machine and the worms seemed to be part of it. After a few seconds Robin’s communicator beeped and Robin answered it, it was Cyborg, “Robin, it’s the tower, they’re attacking Titans tower!”

By then the four were at the machines controls and Robin looked at what it was doing, “It’s not just under attack, it’s about to be underground.” The four started attacking the worms but it didn’t seem to do anything and Robin spoke again. “Not even a scratch.”

Robin ran over to the controls, “If we can’t break the drill hacking this computer is our only shot at shutting it down.” As Robin was typing Slade came out of nowhere and kicked Robin in the chest, and the two fought. Timepiece, Raven, and Terra ran toward the two as Raven yelled, “Robin!”

Terra shouted, “Hand on!”

Robin looked at them, “Forget about me, shut down the drill!”

Slade spoke, “Good Robin, now I have you all to myself.”

Terra looked at Raven and Timepiece, “Looks like it’s just the three of us.”

The three looked up when they heard some of the rock crumble and Timepiece ran over to the controls. “We have to hack into this thing.”

Terra spoke, “Why hack when you can smash.”

Timepiece was already trying to hack in and Raven stopped Terra from crushing the machine with a rock. “No, we don’t know how this thing works, destroy the controls and we might never be able to stop it.”

Terra glared at Raven, “Or we might stop it sooner and save our home, why can’t you just trust me?”

Raven glared back, “Because you don’t deserve it, I have to meditate every day to keep my powers under control. Now I’m supposed to believe that you can just suddenly control yours, trust is something you have to earn.”

“How, how do I earn it?”

“You can start by trusting me.” The two stopped using their powers on the rock and Raven looked at him, “Are you in yet?”

Timepiece glanced at her, “Just give me another minute.” All of a sudden a rock fell from above and the three had to dive out of the way so they wouldn’t get hurt.

The blasters suddenly started working at full power after the controls were destroyed and Terra looked at Raven, “Okay, maybe smashing the computer was a bad idea.”

It wasn’t long before the rock the tower was on started falling and Raven spoke, “We have to go, there’s nothing we can do now.”

Terra’s eyes started to glow yellow, “Yes there is, trust me.”

Terra started using her powers on the rock, Timepiece and Raven quickly helped by using their powers and the rock slowly started going back up. Once they got it back to where it was Timepiece used his ice powers to hold it in place and Terra looked more then a little shocked. When he was sure the ice would hold he felt tired, he had used way too much power during this whole thing.

Right as Timepiece was about to collapse Robin showed up and caught him, Timepiece couldn’t help but smile a little. Raven used her powers to get them back to the tower and the other three were already there. The Titans quickly came up with a surprise for Terra while Raven distracted her, thankfully Timepiece’s powers made it easy.

By the time it was done Timepiece opted to go to his room and sleep, he was more then a little tired now. Timepiece walked into his room and the first thing he did was take headache medicine, looking into the timelines was hurting his head. After a while he heard someone knock on his door and he sighed before getting up and opening the door.

He immediately wanted to close the door when he saw Robin standing there but he managed to stop himself. He walked away from the door and Robin walked in before closing the door and sitting next to Timepiece on his bed. Robin wasn’t sure where to start, there were a lot of things he hadn’t talked to Timepiece about yet.

Robin was about to talk but Timepiece stopped him, “I already know what your going to say. You want to know about what happened with Mad Mod, the thing with Kitten, along with other things.”

Robin nodded, “So let’s start with Mad Mod when I found you, what happened?”

Timepiece hesitated before he got up and walked toward the window, “Before I became Clockwork’s apprentice I was somewhere else. I can’t remember when I was normal, I just remember what happened after they killed me, well, I guess it didn’t really work though.”

Robin walked up to Timepiece and he looked confused, “What do you mean?”

Timepiece refused to look at Robin, “I’m a half ghost half human hybrid, I wasn’t born like that, I was made into a halfa. I was a government experiment, I ran, I didn’t want to keep getting hurt everyday and wondering when I would die. When I was running Clockwork found me, he saved me, he didn’t ask who I was or what I was running from.”

Robin was so shocked he didn’t know what to say, it took him a minute to speak, “Timepiece, I’m sorry.”

Timepiece shook his head, “I can’t remember most of it anyway, but I’m sure they’re still looking for me. I think when Starfire went into the future and said something happened to me they found me, whatever happened they were the ones that did it.” Robin hesitated, what was he supposed to say to that, before he could figure that out Timepiece spoke, “I believe that leads us to Kitten.”

Timepiece seemed to get a bit mad just thinking about her and Robin decided to not call him out on changing the subject. “So why did you get so mad?”

Timepiece rolled his eyes, “That should be obvious considering the aftermath of the event.”

Robin blushed just a little and he couldn’t help but smile a little, “So?”

Timepiece finally looked at him, “So what?”

Robin’s smiled widened a little and he held Timepiece’s hand, “Want to give it a shot?”

Timepiece blushed a little and looked away, “I’m not sure if dating the apprentice of time is a good idea but I’m not opposed to it.”

Robin’s smile widened again, “I’ll take that as a yes.” Robin pulled the halfa closer and kissed him, Timepiece was a bit surprised but he kissed back. Maybe Robin had been right, maybe everything actually was going to be okay.


	12. Master Of Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!

Timepiece was currently watching the Titans playing a card game, he had opted out since he could use his powers to cheat. Raven put down a card, “Fire beats wood.”

Cyborg threw on down, “But water beats fire.”

Beastboy threw down a card, “Sun dries up water.”

Robin put down a card, “And thunderstorm blocks out sun.”

Raven put up her hands, “I’m out.”

Beastboy put his hands up as well, “Me too.”

Starfire spoke, “I wish to go the fish?”

Beastboy and Raven looked at her cards and Beastboy spoke, “Uh, you wanna fold Starfire.”

Starfire looked at him, “Fold, that is good, I am victorious?”

The two shook their heads and Starfire looked a bit put out, Robin spoke, “Sorry Star, I guess I’m just invincible.”

Robin was about to take all the card when Cyborg stopped him, “How can you be invincible when I’ve still got one card.” Robin gave him a challenging glare, “Come on Robin, you know you want to play me for it, one last round, winner take all.”

Timepiece spoke, “I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Robin glanced at him and smirked just a little, “Your on Cyborg, and your going down.”

Timepiece mentally sighed, he already knew how this was going to end and it wasn’t the way Robin wanted it to. Robin looked at the cards before tossing one on top of the pile, “Tornado, beat that.”

Cyborg smirked, “Well okay.” He then slapped a card on the table, “Booyah!”

He took his hand away and everyone but Timepiece looked absolutely shocked, “Robin spoke, “Meteor?”

Beastboy spoke, “The one in a million wild card that beats all others, it’s too beautiful for words.”

Cyborg did a small victory dance, “Ah yeah baby, who’s invincible now?”

Robin looked absolutely furious and Timepiece hesitated before lightly putting his hand on Robin’s. The hero suddenly looked less mad about losing and Starfire spoke, “Be proud and cheerful Robin, you competed well.”

Raven spoke, “Yeah, winning isn’t everything.”

Robin held Timepiece’s hand and quietly sighed, “Yeah, I guess not.” All of a sudden there was a white flash of light, Robin, Timepiece, Beastboy, and Cyborg suddenly appeared in a strange place. There was another flash and several other people showed up and Timepiece wondered what the hell was going on, when he spotted Fright Knight he was even more confused.

The someone spoke, “Welcome champions all.” They all looked at who was talking, “I am the Master of Games, and you are hereby invited to compete in the tournament of heroes.” Many of them looked confused and he continued, “The tournament of heroes, a friendly competition between the worlds greatest young champions.”

The stone on his necklace then started to glow white and they all saw what looked like a montage of small clips that showed what they could all do. “Robin, the combat equipped kung fu trained one man army, Hot Spot, a human flamethrower with a fiery temper to match. Cyborg, the high tech teen fighting machine, Aqualad, a water breathing telepath with mastery over surf and sea.”

“Wildebeest, four hundred pounds of primal heroic fury, Gizmo, the nasty little boy with a really big brain. Beastboy, a quick witted changeling who can turn into any animal, Speedy, the agile archer with an unstoppable arcenal of energy arrows. Fright Knight, loyal knight to the king of ghosts and deadly to his enemies, and Timepiece, the mysterious dead hero with untold power.”

“Ten brave and worthy champions, but only one shall win.”

Beastboy spoke, “So does the winner get some kind of really cool prize like, maybe, oh I don’t know, a moped?”

Timepiece knew Beastboy was imagining himself riding a moped and the Master of Games spoke. “I have no moped shape shifter, but rest assured when the tournament is complete there will be magnificent prizes. And of course the winner shall prove that he is the greatest young hero on Earth, however any who do not wish to compete need only say the word and I shall return you home at once.”

The heroes talked for a minute and Timepiece glanced at Fright Knight, both of the ghosts didn’t trust this, something was up. Robin looked at everyone before turning to the Master of Games, “Looks like we’re in, all of us.”

The Master of Games smiled, “The challenge is accepted, the tournament begins, prepare for competition.” The Master of Games suddenly disappeared and the heroes looked at each other before Beastboy walked up to Aqualad.

Beastboy smiled, “Aquadude, what’s up, ready to watch me claim all those prizes?”

Aqualad scoffed, “No, but after I win I promise to let you have my autograph.”

Cyborg looked at Gyzmo and spoke, “Hey, what’s he doing here, he’s no hero, I thought this was a tournament of-.”

Gyzmo cut him off, “What’s the matter robo wimp, afraid I’ll kick your stinking can?”

Cyborg glared at the villain, “Just try it.”

Timepiece ignored the other conversations in favor of speaking to Fright Knight the tall knight knelt down in front of him and smiled. “It is good to see you young, I mean, Timepiece.”

Timepiece smiled, “And you as well dear friend, so how did you end up here?”

“I accidentally went through a natural portal and wound up in the city you usually dwell in when I was suddenly here.”

Timepiece looked a little troubled, “Odd, this doesn’t seem to add up.”

Fright Knight nodded, “I was thinking the same thing, do you know what is going on?”

Timepiece shook his head, “No, but I plan on finding out.”

All of a sudden they could hear the Master of Games voice again, “Champions, round one, face your opponent!”

There was a flash of bright light again as the Master of Games said who would be fighting who. “Cyborg vs. Gizmo, Beastboy vs. Wildebeest, Speedy vs. Aqualad, Robin vs. Hot Spot, and Timepiece vs. Fright Knight.”

The halfa and the ghostly knight found themselves in a graveyard, the ground was covered in fog and black birds dotted the branches of dead trees. Fright Knight looked at Timepiece, “I do not wish to fight you, I will throw the match so you can find out what is going on.”

Fright Knight spoke in the ghost language and Timepiece nodded, “We just have to make it look believable.”

Fright Knight smirked, “Of course young prince.”

Timepiece smirked and the Master of Games voice could be heard again, “Let the contest begin!”

Fright Knight took out his sword and ran at Timepiece, the time apprentice dodged the swing of his sword and kicked the ghost in the chest. Fright Knight charged at the halfa again and tried to attack again but Timepiece jumped above the knight and blasted him in the back. Fright Knight dropped his sword and when he tried to punch Timepiece the halfa grabbed his wrist and threw him into a few gravestones.

The Master of Games was heard again, “Winner, Timepiece!”

Fright Knight looked at the time apprentice and spoke in ghost, “Good luck young prince.” With that Fright Knight disappeared and Timepiece was brought back to the room he was originally in when he got there.

He then heard Robin speak, “Speedy, alright, you won!”

Cyborg spoke, “But Beastboy didn’t.”

Timepiece walked up to them and spoke, “And I had to beat Fright Knight, I just hope he’s okay.”

The Master of Games suddenly appeared, “Well played young champions, you have survived round one!”

Robin looked slightly confused, “Survived, what happened to the losers?”

Cyborg stepped closer, “Yeah, where’s our friend?”

Timepiece glared at him, “If you hurt them I will end you.”

The Master of Games laughed a little, “Peace heroes, survived is merely an expression, Beastboy and the other losers have been returned home safely.” Robin seemed to accept that answer but Timepiece didn’t and Cyborg seemed to share his sentiment. The Master of Games continued, “But think not of the vanquished my champions, now you must rest for tomorrow you face round two!”

There was a bright flash and Timepiece found himself alone in a room, he didn’t like this, he needed to find out what was going on. Later that night he snuck out of his room and knocked on Robin’s door, the hero opened it and looked confused. “Timepiece, what’s going on?”

“Look, I know it’s late but something is going on.”

Robin looked skeptical, “Did Cyborg put you up to this?”

Timepiece looked confused, “I’m sorry?”

“He was here just a minute ago saying the same thing.”

“I haven’t even talked to Cyborg tonight, but either way something is going on, Fright Knight being here is proof enough.”

Robin shook his head, “I expected this from Cyborg but not from you.”

Timepiece looked a bit hurt before he got mad, “Fine, if that’s what you think then I’ll go alone, but if I’m not there tomorrow then the master of games had something to do with it.”

Timepiece walked away and Robin seriously considered going after him but he didn’t know what he would say or even do. Robin just shut his door and Timepiece soon felt someone pull him into the shadows and put a hand over his mouth. Timepiece turned to see Cyborg who gestured for him to be quiet before pointing to his arm and the halfa nodded.

Timepiece watched Cyborg move the camera he was using to look at who appeared to be Gizmo. Cyborg zoomed in and they were both surprised when they saw that it was really the master of games. The master of games spoke, “Magnificent, absolutely magnificent prizes, Gizmo, Hotspot, Aqualad, Beastboy.”

“Now that the vanquished are in my possession their powers are mine to command, I can scarcely wait to see what I’ll win in round two.”

Cyborg spoke, “There’s not gonna be a round two.”

Both Cyborg and Timepiece had snuck into the room while the master of games had been talking to himself. Cyborg’s hand crawled over and Cyborg reattached it as Timepiece spoke, “Game over.”

The master of games turned to them, “The game is never over young champions, but I’m afraid that you are disqualified.”

The master of games smashed the floor which caused it to break up and Timepiece got Cyborg out of the way just in time. He then threw fire at them and Cyborg tried to blast the master of games, the blast hit the red gem he was wearing. Cyborg was then sucked into it and Timepiece shouted, “Cyborg!”

He tried to grab the teen but it was too late he was gone, Timepiece growled and attacked the master of games. He punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying back. The master tried to punch him but Timepiece dodged, he tried to fly into the air but the master grabbed him.

The gem sucked him in and the next thing he knew he was in some sort of cell, there were chains on his wrists and ankles as well. Then someone spoke, “Oh man, he got you too?”

Timepiece looked up and saw Cyborg, “Unfortunately, he managed to grab me and then I ended up here.”

Gizmo suddenly spoke, “We’re all stuck here you pit sniffers!”

Fright Knight spoke, “Call Timepiece that again and when we get out of here I will send you to your worst nightmare.”

Beastboy spoke, “Uh, he can’t actually do that, right?”

Timepiece walked over to the bars of his cell and looked at Beastboy, “Actually, he can, it’s one of the things he’s known for.”

Aqualad spoke, “Wait, how come your chained up?”

Hotspot spoke, “No one else is.”

Fright Knight spoke, “It’s not surprising, he’s very powerful, it may be to help ensure that he can’t escape.” Fright Knight looked at Timepiece, “Can you find a way to escape?”

“Maybe, but it’ll take some time.” Fright Knight nodded and Timepiece sat in the middle of his cell and closed his eyes to try to focus.

Before anyone knew it morning came around and Timepiece looked into the events, something told him they would be important. Speedy walked into the room, “Good luck today, may the best man win.” Wildebeest crossed his arms and turned away and Speedy corrected himself, “Sorry, may the best champion win.”

Wildebeest seemed satisfied with that and Robin walked over, “Right back at you Speedy.” He then turned away, “Where are Cyborg and Timepiece, it’s not like them to be late.”

The master of games spoke, “Cyborg and Timepiece will not be joining us, your friends have been disqualified for attempting to sabotage their fellow champions.” Robin frowned a little, he could believe that Cyborg did that but not Timepiece, he’d never do something like that. The master of games continued, “And with only three champions remaining we shall proceed directly to the final round!”

The three disappeared before the master of games spoke again, “Speedy vs Wildebeest vs Robin!”

Timepiece stopped looking at the events when his head started hurting and he rubbed his eyes. Cyborg spoke, “You okay?”

Timepiece nodded, “I just have a headache but I did learn a few things.”

Aqualad spoke, “How, you’ve just been sitting there this whole time.”

Fright Knight spoke, “He doesn’t have to move to collect information.” The ghost looked at him, “What have you found out?”

“This stone is used to trap things and steal their abilities so the bearer of the gem can use them.”

Gyzmo spoke, “Like we didn’t already know that loser.”

Fright Knight growled a the villain a little which caused Gyzmo to scramble to the back of his cell. Timepiece continued, “If something were to hit the gem, even if it didn’t destroy it, that would be enough to at least free a few of us. Unfortunately one of the things the gem does is make it so anything inside can’t use any of it’s abilities.”

“I can use my powers to an extent but nothing I can use would help, even tech isn’t much use in here.”

Beastboy spoke, “Great, so we’re stuck here.”

Timepiece nodded, “Unless someone outside the gem does something we will be stuck.”

Just then Wildebeest showed up, a few minutes later Speedy appeared and Timepiece rubbed his eyes. He then sat back down and looked into Robin’s timeline, the hero appeared in front of the master of games. “Well done champion of champions, victory is yours.”

Robin looked at him, “Guess I’m supposed to get some sort of prizes now?”

The master of games walked closer, “I did say there would be prizes young champion, I did now say they were for you.”

Robin was starting to get a bad feeling now, “What are you talking about?”

The master of games showed him the gem, “You may be the winner but the losers are mine to keep.” It them clicked in Robin’s mind that everyone else was in there, including Timepiece, and he felt like an idiot for not trusting the time apprentice. The master of games used each power one by one as he spoke, “And with all their powers at my command no one will ever defeat the master of games, I am invincible.”

Robin looked pissed before he got an idea, “How can you be invincible if you don’t have me, the champion of champions.”

The master of games paused before he got closer to Robin, “You are quite skilled.”

Robin smirked, “Then maybe the game isn’t over.”

“The game is never over.”

“One last round, winner take all.”

The master of games moved away, “Robin vs the master of games, let the contest begin!”

The master of games tried to blast Robin with his eyes and Robin jumped out of the way, the master then tried blasting him with Cyborg’s canon and Speedy’s arrows. Robin dodged all of the attacks and used a grappling hook to swing over to the master and kick him in the chest. Robin was hanging onto the wall where his grappling hook was and the master tried to hit him with water.

Robin jumped out of the way and landed on the ground, he used a grappling hook to grab onto one of Gizmo's metallic legs to stop himself but the line snapped and the hero hit the wall. The master blasted Robin with Cyborg’s canon again and Robin fell to the ground as the master walked closer.

The master used Hotspot’s flames to attack Robin who used his cape to shield himself so he wouldn’t get hurt. When the small area was covered in flames the master spoke, “I win, I always win!”

Robin used his cape to move the flames out of the way and the master looked surprised, Robin smirked, “Not today.” The master turned his arm into a snake and tried to use it to bite Robin but the boy wonder pushed it to the ground. Robin then kicked the master of games in the chest and ended up hitting the gem, Timepiece opened his eyes.

There was a bright light before he, Cyborg, and Speedy suddenly hit the floor and they all got up. Speedy spoke, “Nice work.”

Cyborg shouted, “Told you there was something weird about this game!”

Timepiece crossed his arms, “So did I.”

Robin knew he was in trouble, he and Timepiece would have to talk later and the first thing Robin was going to do was apologize. The master of games got up and looked this hand, “Victory shall be mine!”

Cyborg charged up his canon, Speedy got an arrow ready and aimed it at the master, and Timepiece’s hands started glowing green. Robin spoke, “Winning isn’t everything.”

The master of games shot flames at Robin out of his eyes, Timepiece protected the group by forming a shield and drop it just before Cyborg shot at him. Speedy waited for a shot at Timepiece and Cyborg shot at the master, when Speedy had a clear shot he hit the gem. Robin ran in while the master of games was still a bit dazed and put the arrow into the gem.

The master fell and there was a bright light as energy from the gem came toward them, when it was gone everyone was out of the gem. The master of games looked at them, “I lose.”

There was a small explosion and when it cleared the master of games was gone and the gem fell to the ground. A few minutes later everyone was given a titan communicator aside from Fright Knight who refused it. His job was to protect his king, if he was truly needed Timepiece new how to contact him, he wasn’t a hero.

Robin spoke as he gave Speedy his, “As far as I’m concerned your all honorary Titans.”

Gizmo opened the communicator, “Cool!”

Cyborg spoke, “Yo gimme that!” He took the communicator from Gizmo, “Your not a good guy remember.”

Gizmo insulted Cyborg by calling him some odd names and Robin held his hand out to Speedy, “Sorry, I pretty much acted like a jerk.”

Speedy shook his hand, “We both did, besides, in the end it was your drive to win that saved us.”

“Actually, when I faced the master I wasn’t fighting to win, I was fighting for my friends.”

Robin glanced at Timepiece who still looked slightly mad but he still smiled just a little, Beastboy then walked over. “Well dudes.”

Cyborg spoke, “It’s been fun.”

Beastboy tossed Robin the gem and the boy wonder spoke, “And if you ever need us you know how to reach us.”

Speedy spoke, “Right back at you.” The heroes then disappeared and the Titans appeared in the tower again, they guessed that everyone else was sent home. They looked around and the girls were nowhere to be seen so the boys dispersed while they waited for the girls to come back.

Timepiece was about to head to his room but Robin grabbed his hand to stop him and Timepiece looked at the hero. Robin looked a bit nervous, “I, um, I’m sorry, I should have listened to you before but I didn’t.”

Timepiece was quiet for a second, “If you ever do that again I will be pissed.”

Robin smiled, “Believe me, I’ve learned my lesson.”

Timepiece smiled back and Robin kissed him, at least everything was back to normal.


	13. We Were Played

It was late when the Titans got an alert about a break in, by the time they arrived several of Slade’s robots were making their exit. They had blown up one of the side walls and when one walked out Robin threw a birdarang at it’s face. When it came back Robin caught it and spoke, “Tell Slade the Titans have a message for him.”

Terra, who was standing on some floating rocks above them, spoke, “Eat dirt.”

Terra then threw some large rocks at the robots and Robin yelled, “Titans, go!”

The titans then ran at the remaining robots, Terra sent a rock down to Robin that he could stand on before a robot shot at him. Terra guided the rock out of the way of the blasts and when Robin got close enough he jumped off and attacked them. Starfire blasted the ground using beams from her eyes which caused the ground to explode.

Raven used her powers to send a rock to Terra who used it to crush a group of robots, the two were then attacked by some robots. Beastboy protected Terra and Timepiece was pretty much stuck with all the robots that could fly. Timepiece made sure to cover Robin since there were a hell of a lot of robots and it could be overwhelming.

After they all beat the robots, which took a bit since there were so many, they were able to head back to the tower. Since it was a bit late and everyone was hungry they got pizza, Timepiece didn’t eat much, he never did when he was busy thinking. The heroes had been talking while they ate and Robin noticed that Timepiece hadn’t spoken at all.

Robin put an arm around Timepiece’s waist before Cyborg spoke, “And the last slice of pizza goes to…” Timepiece wasn’t really paying attention and Cyborg spoke again, “Terra!”

Robin spoke, “Alright!”

Beastboy whoo’ed and Starfire spoke, “You are the winner!”

Raven spoke, “Congratulations.”

Timepiece still didn’t say anything and Robin looked slightly worried as Cyborg spoke and sounded like an announcer. “Just a rookie and already your an NVP holding the coveted four cheese trophy, Terra, the world wants to know, how does it feel?”

Terra looked slightly confused, “Uh, good, and kind of greasy.”

Robin spoke, “Seriously Terra, great job tonight, we’re glad to have you on the team.”

Starfire spoke, “And we are most mirthful to claim you as our friend.”

Raven spoke, “Yeah, what they said.”

Terra spoke, “Thanks guys, really, for everything, but you shouldn’t- I’m just doing my job you know, no big deal.”

Beastboy spoke, “Well it’s a big deal to us, good friends don’t come along everyday you know.”

Cyborg then walked over to a panel in the wall and the lights shut off in the room before he yawned. “Alright y’all, titans tower’s locked up and Cyborg’s shutting down.”

Cyborg then left the room and the rest of the heroes got up before Robin spoke. “We should all get some sleep, we may have stopped Slade tonight but we need to figure out what he’s planning tomorrow.”

They walked out of the room while Starfire and Raven said goodnight, Beastboy said goodnight to Terra and when no one else was around Robin looked at Timepiece. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just thinking, and I’m starting to get a headache.”

Robin looked very concerned now and he pulled Timepiece into the halfa’s room and shut the door. “Something is bothering you Timepiece, what is it?”

Timepiece looked away for a second, “I feel like something is going to happen, I don’t know what or when but it’s bothering me.”

Robin grabbed Timepiece’s hand and they sat on the bed and Robin pulled the time apprentice so he’d lay down with him. “We’ll handle it when it happens but for now we should sleep, you more then anyone.”

Timepiece seemed a bit reluctant to sleep but he nodded and despite his worries managed to fall asleep quickly. Robin fell asleep as well, an hour or two later they were woken up by noises outside and went to see what was going on. Cyborg was running down the hall and he was being chased by over a dozen of Slade’s robots.

Timepiece quickly moved to defend Cyborg and he put up a shield, they retreated and soon met up with Starfire and Raven in the hall. Raven helped shield the others as they retreated, Robin noticed that Beastboy and Terra weren’t there. Robin hid behind some rubble from the tower and spoke into his communicator, “Beastboy come in, Beastboy, answer me.”

No one responded and when the robots kept firing he left the temporary cover and jumped through a hole in the floor. He beat three of the robots he landed close to and looked behind him as robots continued to advance on the hero. Everyone else was in the living room, including Timepiece, and they did their best to cover Robin as he ran in.

Robin looked at Cyborg and Starfire, “He’s not responding.”

They all knew he was referring to Beastboy and Raven materialized from the floor, “And Terra’s not in her room.”

Robin raised an eyebrow and Cyborg spoke, “Somebody wanna explain how two hundred armed robots got past my security?” Cyborg opened a panel and tried accessing the systems which only afforded him an unpleasant shock, “Can’t even access the computer, we’re locked out.”

Timepiece spoke, “Someone must have shut you out, I can look to see who but it’ll take some time.”

Starfire spoke, “They are too numerous to fight, what shall we do?”

Robin looked at the robots, “Fight anyway, Titans, go!” He left the remote safety of the living room to fight the robots, the others followed his lead. The heroes did their best to fight, with Timepiece’s powers it was a little easier for him but he was tired and splitting his focus. Trying to look into the timelines and fight was much harder then it sounded and incredibly draining.

There were so many robots that the heroes got split up and overwhelmed at times, when they tried to cut the power Robin stopped them. Timepiece was dealing with his own group of robots and couldn’t help much but thankfully Robin seemed to be doing well on his own. Timepiece got injured more then once but no matter how badly he got hurt he kept fighting.

It took hours, they fought as hard as they could and when morning finally came they had beaten the robots. The Titans were all in the living room, each of them a bit worse for ware, and Cyborg spoke, “Well, looks like we won.”

Starfire spoke, “Then why does it not feel like a victory?”

Timepiece spoke, “Because we were played.”

Raven spoke, “I knew it, I knew it, we never should have trusted her.”

Robin spoke, “But we did, we all did.”

They heard a flew beeps and Cyborg spoke, “I regained access to the computer, security codes and encryption strings have all been reset.”

Starfire spoke, “And all enemy surveillance technology has been located and destroyed.”

Raven spoke, “The problem is Terra gave Slade more then secret codes and hidden cameras, she gave him us, our flaws, our weaknesses, everything he’d ever need to know.”

Robin shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, when Slade makes his next move we’ll be ready.”

Cyborg spoke, “And Beastboy?”

Starfire spoke, “He will be alright?”

Timepiece spoke, “With time, yes.” The Titans were all silent and they decided to try and get some sleep, they could fix the damage to the tower later.

Timepiece went to his room and took care of his wounds, while he did Robin walked in and saw some of his scars. He was shocked but after everything that had happened in the last few hours decided not to say anything just yet. Robin sat next to Timepiece on his bed, “You okay?”

Timepiece nodded, “I’m tired but I’ll be fine, and you?”

Robin sighed, “I don’t know, Terra betrayed us, everyone’s hurt, and she’s even been working with Slade.”

Timepiece ran a hand through his hair, “It’s certainly stressful.”

Robin was silent for a minute before he hugged Timepiece, “Sorry, I just don’t want to be alone.”

Timepiece hugged him back, “It’s fine, you don’t need to apologize.”

Robin kissed Timepiece before they both laid down and Robin held the time apprentice close, he didn’t want to lose him.


End file.
